Royai Week 2019
by fullmetalscully
Summary: A collection of oneshots for Royai Week 2019
1. coincidence

**Royai Week Day 1: Coincidence**

**Summary: **_O__n the eve of an important deal at work, Roy and Maes go out drinking. Little did Roy know, the person he wronged that night would be the woman who was spearheading this very important deal with his own company. Will he be able to set things right?_

* * *

"I don't know, man," Roy mused. "She made it pretty clear she didn't want to see me again. I can't even remember her name." He'd been drunker than he cared to admit last night. Luckily, he'd suffered no affects from it this morning after downing two glasses of water before falling asleep.

"I know, but I've never known you to just give up like that," Maes commented. As they stepped out into the street and left the busy coffee shop behind, Roy slid his sunglasses off his head and shielded his eyes. It was too hot a day for coffee but after his horrendous night yesterday, he needed the extra fuel to get through the day.

"True, but I always respect a lady's wishes," he griped, offended Maes would suggest such a thing. "Besides, it obviously wasn't meant to be."

Maes snorted. "Only because you fucked it up."

"Maes," Roy warned. He didn't need this today. He had an important meeting at work today that needed all of his attention. What he didn't need to think about was Maes' efforts to try and push Roy and the woman from last night back together.

Roy's oldest friend lifted his hands in surrender. "I won't push it anymore. All I ask is that you consider it." His words were sincere but the eyes behind his glasses glinted in a way Roy didn't like. Knowing Maes there was always a hidden agenda when trying to set Roy up with someone. The man was married and had a kid on the way. Now that he was happy, Maes suddenly thought it was his life's mission to ensure all his friends were happily married too.

"I have to go," Roy announced, avoiding the opportunity for Maes to further preach how _good_ it was to be married and how _fantastic_ it felt to be father. Each to their own, but Roy wasn't going to pressure some random woman into it especially when apparently, she didn't even like him. Why waste time on a relationship like that? He'd made a mistake, acted like an asshole, plus, _he didn't even know her_. Apparently that wasn't enough to deter Maes Hughes, love life extraordinaire.

"Think about it, Roy," Maes pressed, waggling his eyebrows. He laughed as Roy muttered under his breath. "Where's the harm in that?"

"_Fine_," Roy agreed. He could think about it all he wanted. It didn't mean he would have to act on it.

"Take care of yourself, and good luck with the meeting!" Maes called as Roy begun to walk away. "Don't fuck it up like you do with everything in your life!" he grinned. Maes crossed the busy road in Central and left Roy to continue his journey alone.

The sweltering sun beat down on Roy as he walked. It was far too hot to work today. His thoughts had already wandered to finishing time, contemplating how he would enjoy the last of the summer evening. He might go for a walk around the park near his house, or he could sit in his garden and soak up the last of the sun and heat while he ate his dinner.

That sounded like a better idea.

The air conditioning of the office building was a welcome change. It caressed over what little bare skin he had on show, cooling him considerably, as soon as he entered through the door. Without another thought and a quick glance behind him, Roy saw another person approaching the door, so he passed through it and held it open for them. A woman murmured her thanks and he nodded with a smile, heading towards the lift on the opposite wall.

Once inside Roy loosened the tie around his neck. His shirt was sticking to his back with sweat but it was too hot to keep his blazer on. Removing it, he loosened the cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. He still had an hour before the meeting. Plenty of time to cool down and make himself presentable again.

"Hey, Roy," Jean Havoc greeted with a nod and a mock salute. Currently, his colleague was leaning back in his chair, unlit cigarette perched on his lips, feet raised and resting on his desk with his ankles crossed. A balled-up piece of paper flew from his hands and landed in the wastepaper basket. Jean pumped his arm and _whooped_ in celebration. "That's four today! I'm already heading for a new record."

"You know," Roy ventured, weaving through the desks in their office to his own by the window. "You _could_ do work instead. Just a thought."

"It's twelve minutes to nine," he replied, checking his wristwatch. He too had forgone wearing his blazer and had his shirt sleeves rolled up. "Therefore, I have twelve minutes to get as much scrap paper into that bin from this chair."

"Wow, Jean, you're getting really good at telling the time," Roy stated patronisingly. "Keep that up, buddy, and you'll be onto analogue watches this time next year!"

"Shut it," he muttered, face sour. "Anyway, this was a gift from Rebecca. It would be rude not to wear it."

"Aw," Roy crooned. "Even your girlfriend is conscious of you having the mental capacity of an eight-year-old." Their youngest member, Kain Fuery, snickered from his desk, not looking up from whatever he was furiously scribbling down on a piece of paper.

"At least I _have_ a girlfriend," Jean muttered. Seeing the frown on Roy's face, Jean's expression perked up. "Don't dish it out if you can't take it," he winked.

"I can take it just fine," Roy muttered, glaring at Jean as he snorted, his mind obviously going somewhere far dirtier.

"Boss?" Heymans Breda announced his presence, poking his head through the glass door. He was leaning back, stopping in while passing, with a stack of papers on his hands. "Do you want these in the meeting room?"

"Yeah, that would be great Heymans. Thank you."

"No problem." He walked off, stack in his hands, and disappeared down the corridor to their meeting room of the day.

This whole floor was his. His company, Mustang Construction, owned it. It was complete with an office for Roy and his four employees to work in, another empty room which was used as storage space – but had been cleared out for today – a break room, and two meeting rooms. Being in the centre of Central, the space was expensive, but Roy had worked his ass off to start up this company and he'd managed to get it off the ground on his own merit.

This contract they were working on were with a company called Hawkeye and Son. Roy had previously worked with the Hawkeye in question, but word on the street was Berthold had retired and left it so his child, presumably, the son.

Something tickled his mind at the mention of Berthold, but he couldn't grasp a hold of it… It must not have been that important if he could barely remember.

"Roy, Riza Hawkeye just called saying her team will arrive in about half an hour," Vato Falman announced, entering through their office door.

"Okay, Vato, tha…"

Riza…Hawkeye…

Oh.

_Oh no_.

"Roy?" Vato asked, concern on his face. That was probably because he'd just paled considerably. "Are you all right?"

"Uh, yeah," he quickly recovered, straightening his spine unconsciously. _Oh… Whoops._ "Thanks, Vato. If they're on their way, let's get to work, shall we?"

"Kobe!" Jean called, tossing one more balled up piece of paper as his legs dropped from his desk to the floor. It hit the edge of the basket and fell in.

* * *

_**RM:**__ Holy shit._

_**RM:**__ Holy shit dude._

_**RM:**__ You won't believe who's taking this meeting._

Roy was sweating again under his blazer but for an entirely different reason than the heat.

Because, the woman who was spearheading this meeting, and the contract between Roy's company and her own, was none other Riza Hawkeye, the woman he'd made an incredibly bad impression with last night.

This morning he hadn't remembered her name but after hearing the name and seeing her face it all came rushing back to him and Roy paled for a second time that morning. It was enough that Jean noticed and asked him if he was all right. Roy had nodded numbly.

The name of the company was Hawkeye and Son, so Roy just assumed it would be a dude. He'd seen the name on the contract – it read R. Hawkeye – but hadn't put two and two together until he saw Riza and her team exit through the lift outside their glass encased office. Seeing her face made all the pieces fall into place. Vato had left to greet them, as pre-planned, and showed them to the office opposite where they could set up and get themselves organised. Roy had ducked and buried his head in his paperwork, desperately fumbling through his pockets to find his phone.

_**MH: **__Who_?

Maes replied almost instantly. Obviously, work was slow at his office today if he could reply to Roy's text right away.

_**RM: **__Riza, from last night._

_**MH: **__That's interesting_.

Roy could almost hear Maes' hum of contemplation as he sent that text, completely unconcerned about the fact that he may have fucked up this contract before it even began. Not intentionally, mind you, but this still wasn't good.

_**RM:**__ No shit. This is your fault. What do I do?_

_**MH:**__ Hey, at least you've remembered her name now. And how is it my fault?_

_**RM:**__ Maes. Focus._

_**MH:**__ Well now you don't have to think about anything._

Maes' snicker entered Roy's head as he read that text.

_**MH:**__ Apologise and hope she's professional enough that she doesn't allow it to come between you both._

Before Roy could reply, another text came through from his friend.

_**MH:**__ Or, use the same tactic as last night. Insult her father and assume she's going to be an asshole like him. Because that worked so well_.

_**RM:**__ You know what? You're a real cu –_

"Mr. Mustang," Riza announced her greeting. Roy turned off his phone screen as her team began to file into the meeting room. His own team followed behind with their own laptops and notes. Sliding his device into his pocket, Roy shelved his conversation with Maes until a later time. Riza extended her hand and offered it to him. _Right. Professional_. "It's a pleasure to be here today to spearhead this contract with your company."

"Miss Hawkeye," he greeted pleasantly. "It's our pleasure to have you," he replied, switching on his charm as he did with everyone. It didn't work. It was a minute movement, but Roy noticed the twitch of her eye and the hardness of her stare that lingered just little too long.

Right. She was still pissed.

"Can I get you a coffee?" he asked, offering his version of a peace offering in this environment. "Tea? Water?"

"No, thank you," she declined. Again, that hard look was back. As if to show just how pissed she was, she took a seat at the table and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher Kain had put out ten minutes ago.

Roy swallowed.

"I trust you looked over the information I sent over yesterday?"

"Of course," he replied. Despite his evening being taken up by going out with Maes last night, he knew how important this contract was and had read up on everything before he left for the evening. Not to mention a quick skim over it this morning.

"Excellent. I expect no delays in this meeting, then."

"Of course not," Roy nodded, plastering a smile as fake as they come on his face. He didn't care for the accusation that he was incompetent. That may have come across the previous night, but it was far from the truth. This was one of the most important contracts of his career and he wasn't going to blow it.

The previous night, Maes had insisted Roy come out to this new bar with him. The atmosphere was good, the drinks were well priced, and both men agreed this would probably become their new haunt. It was well situated – located in the centre of the city but only a two-minute walk from a train station for them both to travel back to the suburbs. They'd gotten a little obnoxious and loud, talking about things they shouldn't have in such a public place, but Drunk Roy and Drunk Maes were idiots who couldn't help themselves.

"_Yeah, the dad was a bastard so who knows what the kid will be like_," Roy had slurred, tipping towards the bar and landing to lean against it. "_Probably a stuck up eighteen-year-old trying to tell me how to do my job!_" He'd laughed, and Maes had joined in too.

Someone cleared their throat behind him. Turning, Roy came face to face with one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. She wore a simple white blouse tied in the middle with a belt, her black jeans hugging her body so perfectly Roy was almost drooling as he looked down. He wasn't proud of it, but Drunk Roy really was a bastard. Her blonde hair hung loose, tumbling over her shoulders and dropping down her back. It was incredibly smooth and straight. She was stunning.

"_That's quite a claim,_" she stated, taking a seat on a stool as she waited to be served. Roy was mute as he stared – no doubt looking like an idiot (but that was his usual state of being while drunk) – unable to voice a response. "_Are you all right_?" she asked with a light laugh.

It was the most beautiful sound Roy had ever heard.

"_Y – Yes_," he stuttered.

She waited for him to respond, raising an eyebrow, but chuckling when nothing happened. Roy felt his face turning read as Maes guffawed loudly behind him.

"_So, w__hose father is a bastard_?" she asked conspiratorially, as if looking to be included in an inside joke. A smirk curled around her features as her voice lowered

Instead of shutting up like he should have, Roy snorted and continued his conversation from before. "_Someone I used to work with. Total prick. I hated him_."

"_What was his name_?" the woman asked, offering him a sweet smile that he was powerless to resist. Maes protested from behind Roy, stating "_I'm still here, Roy_", but he waved him off.

He should have shut his big mouth.

"_Berthold Hawkeye_," he revealed, face twisting in distaste. "_I've got to work with his kid soon, unfortunately, so I can only hope he's an improvement_!" Roy laughed loudly.

"_My name is Riza_," she offered with a smile. Roy couldn't tell because he was too drunk, but her smile tight and strained, as she offered Roy her hand to shake.

"_Roy Mustang_," he smirked, lifting her hand to his lips to kiss the back of it.

"_If you'll excuse me, Roy, I need to get back to my friend_," she excused, retracting her hand forcefully and lifting two drinks off the bar.

"_Here, let me help you_," he offered quickly, almost falling over in his haste.

"_No, I'll be fine, thank you_," she stated. "_After all, you don't want to work with Berthold Hawkeye's kid_."

Roy stopped, thoroughly confused. "_What?_" he asked stupidly.

"_Riza Hawkeye_," she smiled sweetly. "_Nice to meet you_." The smile was still present but there was a rage in her eyes.

"_Oh… Shit_."

Riza hummed in agreement. She turned and walked away, leaving Roy feeling like a fool. He'd followed her, trying to apologise, but he was drunk and Riza wasn't interested.

"_Good night, Mr. Mustang_." Her tone was cordial, but her expression was anything but as she sat down at a table next to a brunette. "_I'll be seeing you tomorrow_."

Shit.

What a coincidence it was that the woman he'd wronged last night – unintentionally – was actually going to be his business partner for – hopefully – years to come.

He had some making up to do.

Unintentionally or not, he'd been rude to her and she deserved an apology, regardless of what professional deal would come between them.

* * *

The day was successful, thank god. Roy had spent the whole of the meeting rattling off offers for Hawkeye and Son and proposing his plans to Miss Hawkeye. She seemed pleased with what she'd heard and by two o'clock, they'd come to an agreement and signed the contract between the two companies.

Roy could finally relax. And, stop sweating under her gaze. He'd caught a whiff of himself and during their lunch break he'd dashed to the toilet to apply more deodorant.

"Miss Hawkeye?" he called, exiting his office as he saw her team packing up to leave. She was the only one left in the office they'd been assigned for the day, her team already waiting on the lift in the hallway. "May I speak with you for a minute?" he asked, poking his head through the door.

"Of course," she replied, not looking up from packing up her laptop. Roy closed the door behind him quietly, approaching her desk but keeping a respectful distance.

"I would like to apologise for my actions last night." Riza finally looked up, raising an eyebrow. "I, uh, was drunk, and Drunk Roy is an idiot. Just ask the rest my team in there." An amused look passed over her face before returning to sliding her laptop in its case. "I was out of line and making stupid assumptions. I apologise."

Riza straightened, regarding him for a second. "You know, I remember seeing you working with my father." Roy perked up at that, not expecting that response. "He used to take me to the sites with him. I wasn't allowed to stay in the house by myself when I wasn't at school."

Roy did the mental maths. He'd started working with Berthold as an apprenticeship, when he was eighteen right through to when he was twenty-two. That had almost been ten years ago. Come to think about it, he did remember seeing a teenager sitting in one of the portacabins, cooped up all day, with Roy thinking how boring it must be for her.

"He was very strict," she continued, volume of her voice lowering, gaze dropping to the table beside her. "And like you, I didn't like him either."

Roy swallowed again. He hadn't meant to drag up painful memories, or make the conversation take this kind of turn. However, gauging by the look on her face, Riza needed to vent this out.

"It's nice to meet someone who knew just how bad he was," she added, expression holding a hint of relief.

"I'm sorry?" Roy asked for clarification because he didn't think the man's own daughter would come out with something like that.

"Everyone always sings his praises, tells me how great a man he was, but he wasn't. I smile and nod because I'm "too nice" to tell them otherwise. At least, that's what my friend says." One side of Riza's mouth quirked up.

"Uh, yeah, I…"

"It's all right, Mr. Mustang –"

"Please, it's Roy. If we're working together now, I'd prefer to go by first names. Only if that's all right with you," he added quickly.

"Of course, it is," she smiled. "It's all right, Roy. I know how bad he was, believe me." The haunted look in her eye told Roy it was more than him just being a strict parent and he felt dread pool in his stomach. "Anyway," she added, taking a deep breath and exhaling in a rush. "I wasn't happy because you'd already judged me on my father's reputation, and not my own merit. Since taking over I've managed to turn this company around, which you stated you'd noticed over the years, and yet you still judged me.

"I apologise," he interjected, feeling guilty, because he had judged her unfairly.

"Plus, I think you've suffered enough today, lying in wait to see if I would punish you for it."

Roy found himself amused at the mischievous glint in her eye. He chuckled. "Yes, I think I have."

"I'm a professional, Roy, and I need this contract just like you do. I wouldn't have jeopardised it because of some dumb comment some drunk guy made in a bar last night. I thought you might have had a better head on your shoulders than that," she winked, teasing him.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." His thanks were sincere and as Riza smiled at him, he felt his stomach flutter.

"What a coincidence it is, that we would meet each other again after all this time, and it would be _me_ who was heading a contract with your company."

Roy chuckled quietly, holding the door open for Riza. "I would've _loved_ to see the look on the old man's face when he found out you were working with me, his "good-for-nothing" apprentice."

"Oh, it was a picture," Riza replied, gaze sliding across to his with an amused smile. "Would you hold it against me if I said I picked your company out of spite?" she joked, the pair of them laughing together, sharing an inside joke.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad like Roy thought they would be, working with Hawkeye and Son. He was excited to see where this new relationship would take them.


	2. the immortal and the mortal

**Royai Week Day 2: Mortal & Immortal**

**Summary: **_"Whoever invokes this transmutation shall be destined to live for all eternity, never dying. That is your payment, however, as per your request, your wife will return to you over the years… as a mortal. Because you foolishly thought you could bring her back from the dead, you will have to search for her, and she will never remember you. So, you will have to prove you are worthy of your wife's love, Roy Mustang."_

* * *

**_Xerxes 1509_**

Roy Mustang jolted awake. His head whipped around frantically, searching the room for the woman he longed to see again. Instead, there was no one. Nothing _human_ anyway. In the middle of the room, inside a white circle he'd drawn on the floor of his main room with chalk, lay an abomination. Roy recoiled in horror, his back hitting the stone wall hard. The _thing_ heaved a breath, struggling to take in oxygen, its mouth opening as if trying to speak.

There were no words. Just a hiss that rattled him to his core.

This _thing_ wasn't Riza. It had her fringe, her blonde hair dipped in blood and other slimy substances that Roy didn't want to identify. He retched at the smell it gave off, lifting a hand to cover his mouth as he tried to settle his stomach by sheer force of will.

This… This wasn't what he'd wanted. What had that… white thing said to him?

"_Whoever invokes this transmutation shall be destined to live for all eternity, never dying. That is your payment, however, as per your request, your wife will return to you over the years… as a mortal._"

That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Riza back, but that thing didn't give him a choice, didn't allow Roy to plead his case.

Staring at the centre of the circle, Roy didn't know what to do. Pure terror held him frozen in place, unsure of his future but knowing he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

"I'm going away," Roy stated, packing his things into a leather pack. Even to his own ears his voice sounded hollow. It had been a month since he'd opened that portal and that monster had appeared in his home. He'd disposed of it under the cover of darkness, vomiting three of four times as the residue on its skin covered his hands, leaving them slimy, the image of the blonde hair he'd once loved splayed across sand as Roy buried it on the outskirts of Xerxes.

After numerous attempts Roy found out he couldn't die. Just when he was about to slip away his body would jerk, and he'd be fine. There would be no pain, no physical reminder that he'd been hurt.

That thing he'd met in that white room wasn't lying.

Which also meant there was another part which was true… And Roy didn't want to think about that right now.

"What do you mean?" Van Hohenheim asked Roy, expression curious. He'd met the man a year ago and both Roy and Riza had become close friends with him. Hohenheim had revealed his alchemical abilities, and therefore the possibility of human transmutation, excitedly telling them both everything his master had taught him. Roy couldn't blame him. He'd been a slave his whole life and then his master had taught him alchemy, broadening his horizons and elevating him beyond the life of a slave. Hohenheim was a free man now, and Roy was happy for him.

"I'm leaving Xerxes."

"Really? Where will you go?"

Roy didn't know. He just knew he couldn't stay here anymore. Not after what he'd witnessed. That monster haunted his dreams and lurked in the shadows of his home every day. He needed out. He needed away from here.

"_Because you foolishly thought you could bring her back from the dead, you will have to search for her, and she will never remember you._"

Roy knew his direction. It was to search for Riza. That thing had said she would come back to life, just not in the way Roy had bargained for. He was a desperate man who had nothing left to lose. What other choice did he have?

"I don't know. West."

"Roy, don't you think –"

"No."

Hohenheim sighed but didn't offer any further argument. "Okay. Would you like some company?"

"I'll be fine," was his sharp reply.

A hand was placed on Roy's shoulder and he paused. "Take care of yourself, Roy."

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded, continuing to pack away his things.

* * *

**_Amestris 1555_**

The first time he saw Riza after her death, he'd been dumbstruck. He'd wandered for years through the empty lands. Lush greenery turned to clay, barren landscapes as he travelled west. Heading south he hit the sea and followed the coast until he hit the desert…

Where his home was.

No, that was gone. That was gone when Riza died.

She was walking arm and arm with a man through a small town called Amestris. It was newly formed, had only been done so a couple of years ago. He'd rushed up like a fool, momentarily forgetting just what situation he was in, only for her be too surprised by his enthusiastic antics.

Of course.

She didn't know who he was.

"_Because you foolishly thought you could bring her back from the dead, you will have to search for her, and she will never remember you. So, you will have to prove you are worthy of your wife's love, Roy Mustang."_

The man had been her husband.

And Roy had watched her die, again, by that man's hands.

His rage was uncontained as he sought out his revenge. His world was darkening bit by bit as the days passed, consumed by his grief and his predicament, but unable to change it.

He'd already tried dying and it just didn't _work_.

Damn that little white bastard. Damn him right to hell.

In his darkest moments, lounging in the rain, unbothered about how it will affect him, Roy briefly thought of Hohenheim. He hoped his old friend was all right and still happy after all these years. Roy hoped he'd found the freedom and knowledge he'd yearned for.

If anyone deserved it, it would be Hohenheim, Roy surmised. Because he certainly didn't. He'd committed a sin trying to bring Riza back and now he had to pay the price.

Unable to die and left in this hell for the rest of eternity.

Sometimes it left him numb as he travelled. Other times he would be bent over double at the waist, sobs wracking his body uncontrollably. He truly was left all alone in this world. The feeling crushed him under such a great pressure it left him reeling, suffocating.

His immortality was a curse, not a blessing. Roy couldn't wrap his head around why the King of Xerxes wished to posess such a power. It was only rumour, but every alchemist in Xerxes knew what the King's goal was. He'd even questioned Roy and his knowledge on the subject, hoping to find an answer to his question.

Roy had nothing to give him.

He still didn't.

Opting to remain to the southern part of the desert and avoid Xerxes altogether, Roy made his way to Xing to visit his homeland.

* * *

**_Creta 1656_**

"Oh god," Roy gasped, sprinting towards the alleyway. "Riza!"

The men dragging her didn't let up, but her head popped up, frantically searching for the person who called her name. Before she could shout for help, a man covered her mouth with his hand and Riza begun to struggle.

"Stop right there!" Roy shouted, his rage pushing him to tear each and every one of these men to pieces.

"We don't have any business with you," one spat, and the others chuckled around him. "We're just going to take our _friend_ and go –"

He was cut off as Roy snapped his fingers, fire exploding from the tips to coil around the man's hands. His skin burned and he dropped Riza to the ground. She scrambled away as another man moved to grab her, but Roy put up a wall of flames between them both. They all took of running, yelling about a monster roaming the streets of Creta.

Roy dropped to his knees, placing a hand on Riza's shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he asked, eyes full of concern. His gaze roamed over her body, looking for any signs of injuries. Her dress was torn at the bottom and there were patches of dirt on the pale cream fabric, but other than that, she seemed fine.

When his eyes rose to her face he was struck once more by how beautiful she was. It happened every time he met her. His love swelled in his chest and he counted himself truly fortunate to see her face again.

"Y – Yes. I am quite all right," she stated, taking a shaky breath and Roy helped her to her feet. "I… I've never met you before," she stuttered, eyes frantically searching the darkness as if expecting the men to jump out and grab her again. "Why would you help me?"

"_Because you foolishly thought you could bring her back from the dead, you will have to search for her, and she will never remember you."_

Roy felt dread pool in his stomach as he remembered, however he replied to her question honestly.

"I couldn't leave you to face them by yourself. I would rather die than subject you to that." Riza's gaze snapped up, eyes searching his. Roy realised what he'd said sounded forward, but it was the truth.

"_She will never remember you."_

This was worse. She didn't remember him and that was so much worse. Couple that with the fact that he'd already watched her die more times than he wanted to count over the last one hundred and fifty years, Roy's existence was a sorrowful one.

But he couldn't die.

His immortality came at a price, but he'd never wanted it in the first place. He'd been so arrogant that he thought a simple transmutation and a few chemicals could bring his wife back from the dead. This was the price he'd paid for such an act. A life of phycological and emotional torture.

He loved a woman he could never hold for longer than a couple of years. In his existence, it was never enough time.

Equivalent exchange.

"Can I walk you home, Riza?"

"How do you know my name?" she questioned, curiously looking up at him.

"I'm… I'm an old friend."

"I don't remember you. I don't even know your name."

"I…" Roy sighed. "I am a friend, but from a long time ago." The word "_friend_" left a bad taste in his mouth because it was a lie, at last for him. "It's likely you won't remember me."

Riza gave him a sideways look, but she nodded. She brushed off the dirt from her dress and looked at him expectantly. "I don't know why…" she began uncertainly. "But I feel like I can trust you. It sounds ridiculous, I know, but… Do you feel it too?"

"It's likely because we've met before," Roy smiled, but it was tight and forced.

"I… Never mind," she muttered, a light blush gracing her cheeks. Roy felt his heart break all over again.

If he chose, he could get years with Riza. Sometimes, upon the first time they met, that was the day she would die in some freak accident. Was it worth it, to put himself through that every time?

After a hundred and fifty years, his heart didn't know anymore.

* * *

**_Amestris 1791_**

He couldn't do this anymore. He clutched Riza's hand tightly in his, the other covering the wound on her abdomen to try and stop the flow of blood. Roy knew she would be coming back in some way or another, but it didn't make any of Riza's deaths easier. Every time it felt like the first time she'd died, back in Xerxes. Perhaps that was part of his toll too.

Roy didn't care. All he knew that Riza was dying. Again.

It always happened in front of him, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it.

"Promise me…?" she whispered against his neck, her lips grazing his skin.

"Anything."

"Promise… You'll find me in the next life."

"Always," Roy replied, kissing the top of her head. "I always have. I could never stay away."

"I… don't really remember… But there is a glimpse of us happy… somewhere in the desert. Does that –?"

"Xerxes," Roy replied.

"Tell me again, please," she sighed, body relaxing further against his. As she slipped away, Riza wanted him to tell her how they met for the first time again. Of course, he couldn't say no.

"I moved there from Xing. I traversed the desert, heading west, because I wanted to explore the world. Only, I discovered something far more brilliant and beautiful than what this world had to offer me." Riza sighed against him. She didn't have much time left. Roy knew that much. However, if he could ease her passing with this story then he would tell it a million times over. "I met you and it took a long time to convince your father to let me marry you," he chuckled. "But I won him over. We lived happily for years." Her body was still underneath his, her chest no longer rising and falling with breaths. Roy felt tears spring to his eyes. It happened every time.

Deciding to leave out the last part of their story, Roy kissed the top of her head, whispering a promise into her ear.

"I'll always find you, Riza. I swear it."

* * *

**_Amestris 1915_**

"_Colonel_!" he heard her yell just as the white light overcame him.

"So, we meet again, Roy Mustang," the entity grinned at him. Roy knew now that its name was Truth. "It's been a while."

"I didn't do this," he snarled, furious that Bradley and Pride had managed to pin him down to open the gate. "Send me back."

"I can't do that. Regardless, you've ended up here and a toll must be paid."

"Send me back!"

"Shout all you like," Truth grinned, infuriating him. "It's not going to change anything. To pass through the gate a toll must be paid. The first time it was your mortality. Because of your own arrogance, you wanted to bring your dead love back to life. That's impossible. Once someone is dead, they are dead. That can never change, although I'm sure now you already know that truth," it grinned. Roy glared in response. "What shall I take this time? How has immortality treated you over the years?"

"Bastard," Roy spat.

"_You_ were the one who wanted her back. I gave her back to you."

"I had to watch her _die_ time and time again, unable to stop it. That's not what I asked for."

"You were not specific. So lost in your grief, you never specified _how_ you wanted her to be brought back, or the conditions of that agreement."

"I'm…" Roy sighed, every year he'd lived catching up to him at once. He was too old for an argument like this. "I've lived far too long," Roy admitted to himself, suddenly very weary. He'd been alive for over four hundred years. Four hundred years of doing nothing but rediscover the woman he still loved, only to watch her die time and time again under different circumstances. Old age, disease, freak accidents… Everything. Roy had seen it all. Every time Riza died, a part of him died with her.

And she never remembered him.

It had been too much.

"Just… Make sure she lives a long and happy life. Even if that's without me, I don't mind. That's all I want. For her to be happy."

"As you wish," Truth grinned, the smile growing wider to reveal more teeth. The form faded to white and Roy's world went black.

* * *

Roy didn't know what Truth had taken from him. He felt fine. But… why was the room so dark?

His eyes.

Truth took his eyesight, he discovered.

He'd laughed to himself as the others spoke to Father, the one who looked so much like Hohenheim from his youth in Xerxes. When Roy had arrived in that room, Hohenheim had sounded incredibly surprised to see him. They hadn't seen each other since Xerxes. After Roy found out what happened he left, returning west to wander for the rest of his days. If he'd known Hohenheim was still out there, he'd probably have sought him out to try and squash down his crushing loneliness. A touch of familiarity would have probably done him the world of good. Something to tie him back to his happily married life in Xerxes…

Roy had laughed at his predicament because how fitting, for Truth to leave him immortal and Riza mortal, but take away his ability to see her again.

It was cruel.

As he was being tossed around by father, disorientated and confused because he was unable to see, Roy came to a realisation. This was different from when he was hurt before. Being immortal, pain was there, but it was gone almost instantly, as if the wounds healed themselves. As he was being hurt… it fucking _hurt_. Nothing like he'd experienced before. His body was drained and fatigued, another symptom he hadn't experienced in over four hundred years.

Could it be… That he was no longer immortal?

Could… Could he finally die?

There was no time to dwell on it in the fight. It was only after the Promised Day, in the silence of their hospital room, did Roy finally contemplate it. Of course, there was only one way to know for sure if he was no longer immortal, but he didn't want to die. This was the most he'd ever accomplished in this world. After rediscovering Father and finding out his plans Roy couldn't leave again. Riza may die before his eyes but he knew she'd come back. Roy had seen this country grow from nothing. It had been his home for over four hundred years. He wasn't going to let it go to ruin because a bastard from centuries ago decided he wanted to become one of the most powerful beings in existence.

Roy wouldn't let that happen.

He'd infiltrated the military from early on, and, of course, met Riza in Ishval. She'd angrily demanded where he learned his alchemy from, distrusting him from the start, however it was something Roy was used to at this point.

He never told her what had happened. This Riza was different from the others. Every woman he'd met was like the happy one he'd met in Xerxes, but the Riza in this time was different… She was closed in on herself, shooting glares to everyone who crossed her path. There was no option for conversation, just a crisp salute and minimal small talk. Around the camp she was known as being quiet and staying isolated from the others.

When Roy found her sobbing on the outskirts of the encampment, pleading for him to kill her after everything she'd done there, that was when things begun to change.

It hurt him to know she was suffering in Ishval just like he was. Roy had never anticipated in the wars over the years, but he couldn't let Father win. It gave him a purpose he'd been lacking for centuries. But he had no idea what he'd been getting himself into when he joined the military.

"Sir, are you awake?"

Every time she called him that, Roy felt crushed. He hated that in this life, that was all they were to each other. Yes, he still got to experience life with her – more than anything he'd ever had before – but there was nothing between them. It killed him to remain distant. He had loved Riza Hawkeye for over four hundred years. It had never once faded or wavered. To spend this lifetime together so close yet so far apart… It was another form of torture that had become his existence.

"Yes, Lieutenant," he replied to the inky black that was now his life.

"I can hear you thinking," she replied. From her tone, Roy could almost imagine the wry smile on her face. What he would give to see that smile once more…

He jumped in fright as the bed dipped by his side. "Scoot over," she murmured, and Roy did so. Riza pushed him gently backwards by the shoulders so he was lying on the bed, unseeing eyes open and looking up at the ceiling.

"Lieutenant, what –"

"It's all right. I know everything."

Roy froze. "What? Know what?"

"When you were forced to open the gate, everything came back to me."

He couldn't comprehend her words. "I'm sorry, what –"

"Our life in Xerxes, you, finding me every time only to watch me die one way or another, and how much I love you." Roy's breath caught in his throat. "Although, that had already been building over the years we spent together in this lifetime. It just confirmed it for me."

"You… You _remember_?" He was dumbfounded. How… How could this have happened?

Riza nodded against him. Her head was now resting on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his as she cuddled into his side. "I do. You were immortal, weren't you? Left to search for me every time I was reincarnated?" Roy still couldn't reply. "I'm sorry you were subjected to that. There was a little white… _thing_. It spoke to me as I faded away. You held me with such care and tenderness that I fought it. I didn't want to leave this earth and leave you behind. We had so much left to do. Then," Riza added, taking a breath. "There was this voice speaking to me. I saw a white body sitting on the floor, wearing a grin. No features, aside from the mouth. It was talking to me, telling me all about what had happened, who you were. Memories filled my head from _years_ ago. Well before my time in this life."

"Riza…"

"I didn't believe it at first. That was absurd. Then finally, there were the memories of the desert… In Xerxes. I was so happy back then. We had everything…"

"I… I honestly don't know… You _remember_?"

A kiss was placed against his jaw. "I do. Every bit. You always found me," she whispered, her voice subdued. "Are you all right?"

Tears leaked down his cheeks, overwhelmed.

_She remembered him._

That was all he'd ever wanted. For Riza Hawkeye to remember him and love him like he had loved her for over four hundred years.

"You've been waiting four hundred years for me," she whispered. "I still can't believe it," she chuckled, her disbelief showing. "Sorry I'm a little late."

Roy laughed through his tears, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close.

He couldn't believe it.

No longer immortal but blinded so he couldn't see the woman who remembered him. It was a steep price to pay, however hearing her so happy and saying she remembered him… It was one he was willing to pay for this sliver of happiness. If Riza Hawkeye was happy, the so was he. That's what he'd told Truth. He wanted her to be happy.

Apparently, that was with him.

And if this God-like creature decided that was the truth, then it's clear they were destined to be together.

Finally, in that hospital bed, with his wife curling up against him, he could rest.


	3. flashover

**Royai Week Day 3: Flashover**

**Summary:**_ General Mustang and Captain Mustang search for their kidnapped son._

* * *

_**flashover: **__the near-simultaneous ignition of most of the directly exposed __combustible__ material in an enclosed area. a __**flashover**__ occurs when all of the combustible materials in a room or compartment reach their ignition temperatures at the same time._

Without a word shared between them the two officers moved through the darkened warehouse completely in sync. No sounds were made except from their boots hitting the concrete floor. Shouts sounded from distant rooms, directing the two towards that location. Roy Mustang signalled with one hand without looking at his partner, stating he would open the door and Riza Mustang would enter afterwards, storming the room with her gun raised. She'd already let off three shots as they'd moved, incapacitating three men without a second thought. Her expression never strayed from the cold fury that Roy also wore, a mirror of his wife, and with good reason.

Roy kicked the door open with all his might, channelling all his anger and fury into that movement. He would have been surprised when the rickety old thing was knocked off its hinges, hanging on by the top one only, but other things were occupying his mind. Riza stormed in a second later, popping off two shots before the men in the room had even turned.

"Get down!" Roy ordered, lifting his hand poised to snap. Cold eyes calculated the room, picking out the number of men still standing. Riza was already taking down those who had moved to retaliate, but Roy saw as the remaining men lifted their hands in surrender, the eyes above their bandanas wide with fear. "Amestrian Military. Get down on the ground, now!"

A few complied, except for one standing over the Mustang's target for infiltrating this warehouse. Roy glared at him, _daring_ the man to make a movement. Oh, how he wanted to kill him. He wanted to kill them _all_ for what they'd done. His anger was a beast raging inside of him, beating against his chest and clouding his vision. Roy was so close to giving in to it and letting this unrestrained emotion tear into these people and hurt them they way they'd hurt him and Riza.

But he couldn't. Not in front of his son.

The boy whimpered from his spot on the floor. His eyes were as wide as saucers, skipping between his mother and father both in relief and desperation. Roy's vision went red as he saw the bruise on his face and the rope tying his ankles together. His arms were pulled behind his back, no doubt restrained with rope too.

"Maes?" Riza called to him, voice even and controlled, ever the soldier. Without looking at her Roy knew her fury matched his. Riza was terrifying when she was _truly_ angry. He'd only ever heard it, walking through those tunnels underneath Central years ago, but he'd never seen it. And while he hated her to see her this way, Roy didn't blame her. These bastards had taken their son and Roy wouldn't stop her if she tore them limb from limb with her bare hands. "Are you all right?"

The man standing over their son tightened his grip, levelling his gun. Riza fired and Roy snapped at the same time, the former hitting his shoulder to knock him down while Roy's flames burned the weapon from his hands. With an anguished cry he fell to the floor, landing heavily on his back.

"Maes?" Riza barked, her anger leaking through. She was becoming desperate. She needed an answer from their son, needed confirmation.

"I… I'm –"

"Get back!" one of the men cried, lunging for Maes. The boy's eyes widened once more as a knife was pressed to his throat. "Stay back!"

Roy didn't even know what happened. It was like he lost control of his body and another entity took over when his son's panicked eyes desperately called to his. He'd just been pushed to breaking point and this was the result. Instead of the cold fury a calmness overtook him. He lifted his hand and snapped without a thought, flames erupting over the man's arm. The knife clattered to the floor as he cried out. Roy was careful though and made sure nothing touched Maes. At the same time, Riza fired her gun, both attacks in sync. It was uncanny how alike they were, especially in this situation.

Maes rolled away in horror, shuffling towards his parents as the man burned in front of his eyes, screams of agony filling the room. To his right, Riza looked on and made no move to stop her husband.

"Dad…" Maes whispered in horror. He was too far gone to think about how he was burning someone alive in front of his child. Roy was so lost in his anger, his pain, and his grief that he didn't think about how after Ishval he'd promised himself and the woman beside him he'd never use his alchemy for something like this again.

But these bastards had kidnapped his son. He was beyond reason. Roy had vowed he'd rain fire and brimstone down upon them when they came face-to-face.

Roy knew both he and Riza were losing their grip on reality as they searched for Maes. They'd lived at the office for the last week, ever since he'd been taken. Maes had been kidnapped on his way home from school. It was neither of their faults, but both shouldered the blame.

The others were extremely concerned. When Havoc had told them both to go home, his own frustration leaking through as he yelled at them to take care of themselves for Maes' sake, their glares had stopped him short. Because, how could they rest when their son was out there, alone, afraid, and possibly dead at the hands of men and women who wanted to hurt the General and the Captain? Havoc should know that, but he didn't understand. _None_ of them did. After that incident the search continued, but the rest of the team kept their distance from the couple. They were spiralling into a very bad place and Havoc had tried to help them, but their grief and fury created a cocktail of emotion that was difficult to break free from.

It even reached the point where they would argue with each other. Little things had them snapping at the other, almost insinuating blaming them for their son's abduction. The words were never said but the implication was there. Roy hated it but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Not when Riza was glaring at him angrily.

Their relationship was straining. They both knew that.

However, when the moment arrived that they found Maes' location they were an unstoppable team. They moved fluidly together. Words were unnecessary because they both knew the other's next move. They were both dead set on finding their son and would cut down anyone who tried to stop them or hurt their boy.

"Dad, stop!" Maes shouted, backing up and hitting his father's legs. Roy eventually tore his gaze away to look down into his son's terrified eyes. Something snapped within him and that calmness left him, leaving a burning in his chest as he realised he was scaring Maes. Roy snapped again, removing the oxygen from around the kidnapper, leaving the fire to go out and him to slump over, unconscious.

After that show of power, the other men shut up and went willingly.

Maes shouting at Roy to stop broke through his haze of anger. Blinking twice he looked down at his son but Riza enveloped him in a tight hug and drew those black eyes away from Roy.

The rest of the team entered the room, weapons raised and trained on the remaining men. They were arrested and escorted from the room without a word to the two parents. Havoc shot Roy a look as he passed the final time but continued on his way. Roy knew that look. He wasn't happy with how the situation had been handled, however it wasn't just Roy who'd been on the warpath, Riza had been too.

"Mum," Maes whimpered, clutching onto his mother, burying his face in her military jacket. Riza had removed the ties from his wrists and hadn't had the chance to remove the others because Maes had thrown his arms around his mother.

"It's all right, Maes, we're here," she soothed. Something lanced through Roy's chest at her words. Their son had watched his mother kill someone and his father burn a man alive. They'd been relentless and Roy felt ashamed that they'd been so furious they hadn't even considered that.

What happened in Ishval haunted them to this day, over twenty-five years later. They'd both vowed they would atone for it but today – in front of their son – they'd almost stooped back to that level. Roy could use the excuse that their son had been taken and they would do anything to get him back, but he didn't need to go that low and needlessly kill. The men would be punished for their crimes. Roy had taken enough lives. He didn't need to take anymore.

And Roy had never wanted Maes to see them in action.

Maes knew what happened in Ishval. Both he and Riza had sat down and explained everything to him when he was ten. As part of the new education criteria Roy had introduced in order to educate the future on what happened there, Maes would find out in high school. They'd told him two years prior to when he would learn it, to give him warning and allow him to process it. They also explained everything that had happened with the late Fuhrer Bradley, but the story of the homunculi wouldn't be taught in schools. That would instil fear and may give others the idea to try it somewhere down the line. No, those involved in Mustang's coup on the Promised Day had all agreed to leave that part out.

Their son had been hurt and confused at first. His parents were good people, how could they have done such a thing? He'd even run away from home to Havoc and Catalina's house, leaving the two of them petrified. Maes had refused to come home. Both parents were distraught but there was nothing they could do. It was what they deserved after everything they'd done, they reasoned as they held each other in their despair.

It took a conversation with Edward Elric to coax Maes back home. The ten-year-old had run into his parent's arms, sobbing about how sorry he was. Ed had just nodded and left them to it, returning a few hours later when Maes had fallen asleep on the couch with Riza, both exhausted after crying for most of the time. Roy was exhausted too, but he'd forced himself to remain awake. He didn't get to rest after everything he'd done, all the pain he'd caused. When Ed returned, he told Roy that they'd both chatted, and Ed had explained to Maes everything they'd given up after Ishval. Their lives, their happiness, their personal future in order to atone for what they'd done. Ed told Maes _everything_ that had happened on the Promised Day, how his mother had almost died and how his father was forced to open the gate at the hands of Fuhrer Bradley and lost his sight. Apparently, that was enough to bring their son home and hear them out.

"I'm sorry," Maes whispered into her jacket. "I didn't mean to –"

"It's all right," Riza reassured him, rubbing circles on his back. "It wasn't your fault. These were bad people who wanted to hurt your father and I." Roy's chest tightened as he noticed Maes stiffen at the mention of him. "It was _not_ your fault," Riza stressed, holding him tighter.

Remaining silent, Roy kneeled and gently removed the ties from his ankles. He resigned himself to the fact that Maes would always fear him now after today.

That was something _Roy_ had always feared.

After the ties were released Maes moved away from Riza and threw his arms around his father's neck. Roy was surprised, his eyes meeting Riza's. There were so many emotions on her face that it was hard to pick out just one. Relief and happiness that their son was okay and alive had replaced the rage that had graced her features only moments ago. However, there was a hint of sadness, grief, and shame mixed in there too. She too was ashamed of how she'd acted in front of their son. They'd both been pushed to their limit and had reacted accordingly. The whole week their fuse had been getting shorter and shorter, their moods and emotions volatile. When they arrived at the warehouse they had combusted together, and all bets were off. Entering this room and seeing that their son had been injured pushed them over the edge, reaching boiling point, the pair erupting into a rage that knew no bounds, and wanting to hurt these men in every way possible to make them pay for what they'd done.

Riza nodded at him, giving Roy's hand a quick squeeze. Roy wrapped his son in his arms tightly, burying his face in his dirty t-shirt. Roy didn't care because Maes was alive and he was safe now.

Both he and Riza had a lot of things to talk about and deal with in the aftermath of this week, but right now, Maes was all right and that was all that mattered.


	4. pinned

**Royai Week Day 4: Pinned**

**Summary: **_The castle trainer spars with the Crown Prince._

* * *

Riza Hawkeye made sure her leg arced high, aiming for Roy's head, but he ducked it just like she'd taught him. "Good work," she appraised, spinning and bouncing a step backwards to retreat out of his range.

"Wow, praise from Hawkeye, this is a rare treat," he teased, a glint in his eyes. Riza smirked at his comment, arcing her leg again, high, in the same manoeuvre as before, which Roy dodged with practiced ease. However, he didn't anticipate her slamming her leg down towards the ground – and his head – when it hit the apex of the arc. She barely missed, her foot catching on the sleeve of his shirt.

With a smirk, Roy wrapped his arm around her leg, holding it still and leaving her unbalanced. Her eyes widened slightly as she realised he'd actually managed to render her immobile in a sparring match. This wasn't the first time, but it didn't happen often. He'd never beaten her in a match yet, but he'd improved immensely in such a short time, a testament to his drive and dedication.

The pair remained frozen, a tableau of their fight, before Roy yanked her leg forwards towards his body, aiming for her to fall.

But, Riza wasn't the Captain of the guard for nothing. She trained him, for crying out loud. This just proved he was too cocky for his own good.

And that was a lesson that needed to be taught.

Riza hopped in place as Roy tugged her leg, keeping up with his attack. She jerked her leg upwards, out of his hold as Roy begun to frown, unimpressed that his manoeuvre didn't work. She swung out of his hold and placed her fatigued leg on the ground. Her other leg swung around to contact with his side. With a pained _ooph_, Roy staggered and Riza lunged for him, tackling him to the floor and pressing her knees against his upper arms before he could think about what happened. Roy grimaced and hissed as his head contacted the dirt of their sparring ground.

She had him pinned.

"Again," he barked as Riza smirked at him, removing the pressure from his biceps. She ignored how her knees pulled the fabric, tightening over the hard muscle.

He was her employer and out of reach.

Still, a girl could dream.

"Yes, that's right," she stated innocently. "I've pinned you, again. That's three times today."

"_Again_," he snarled, his pride hurt more than anything.

"As you wish, my lord," she bowed low. It would have looked like a show of respect to an outsider, but in this context, it was mocking. Roy knew because whenever Riza was acting particularly smug, she would pull out the "my lord" card because she knew he hated it.

"_Especially from her._"

Ignoring the sentiment that came with that command, Riza obeyed like a good soldier, pushing down the feelings fluttering around her stomach and in her chest whenever she remembered the fierceness of his expression. It said, "_I think of as more than an employee_", but that wasn't something she could afford to get mixed up in right now. Her mother was sick, and she needed this job in order to send enough money back home. Fraternising with her boss meant she wouldn't have this position for very long.

It was funny, how being with Roy made her forget about her difficult home life and – for a few hours at least – she got a reprieve as she worked and joked with her best friend and the man she loved.

* * *

Roy strode down the street, the cloak hood high over his head so the townsfolk wouldn't recognise him. He knew where Riza's house was located, however had never been to her home. She'd never spoke about it much, and Roy had been too self-absorbed to find out or think about why.

They were due to train today, but she'd never shown up. This wasn't uncommon. It always happened on a Wednesday, however she normally sent a message with her notice. Today there was none. The messenger returned with no word from Riza, having been sent away from her home by someone else, so Roy took it upon himself to find out what she was up to. He had a plan forming in his head and this was just the first step towards it.

As he headed towards the lower end of the castle town, he begun to frown. This couldn't be where she lived, could it? The woman with such a fire in her eyes while equipped with a brilliant grin who always managed to draw a smile from him came from _here_? The slums?

But Roy supposed this is _exactly_ where a woman like Riza would come from. That fire in her veins was the result of having to fight to survive every day.

With worry and concern in his heart, he picked up his pace and closed in on her home.

It was an old looking building. Planks of wood were falling off the sides, exposing gaps which had been patched up with straw and different coloured lumber. It was mismatched and dilapidated, nothing like the place in which he'd imagined Hawkeye would live in.

"Were you working _again_?" a woman snapped. Roy froze.

"Yes, Mother," he heard Riza reply. It was rude to eavesdrop his mother always told him, but… He wanted to know more about Riza Hawkeye and apparently this was the only way he'd ever find out, because she never spoke about it. As Roy continued to listen and his stomach tightened in response to what he heard, he realised there was probably a very good reason Riza never brought it up.

"And _this_ is all you have to show for it?" the woman spat.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Riza replied. Roy felt anger towards this woman coil in his gut as he noticed how small and defeated Riza's voice sounded. "I'll do better next time –"

"I should think so! This is pitiful. Are you keeping your wages back for yourself, girl?"

"No Mother, not at all –"

"If I find out you have…" Roy peaked through the window and saw the woman sitting in a bed in the centre of the room near a roaring fire. She looked _ill_. Gravely ill. Her cheeks and eye sockets were sunken, bones protruding where they shouldn't be. Her skin was grey in the firelight rather than a healthy looking pink. He swallowed as the woman narrowed her eyes. "Your Father will give you more than ten lashes this time, that's for sure. No amount of pleading will get you out of it. It's what you deserve for your insolence."

Roy almost gave away his position as fury surged through him. One look at Riza's hung head made him want to burst through the door and ask this woman just _who she thought she was_ talking to Riza like that.

"I'll do better Mother, I promise," Riza whispered. "Please, don't tell Father –"

"I can't make that promise," her mother replied, picking up a book with unsteady and spindly hands and resuming reading it, effectively dismissing her daughter without another word.

Fury built in his chest. Riza was too good for this kind of treatment. She was the best person he knew. She didn't deserve this.

Roy wanted to help, but how?

* * *

"Hawkeye!" Roy cried from behind her. Riza straightened and wiped her eyes. A few tears had escaped in a moment of weakness, but there was no place for her personal life in the castle. Turning in place, she removed her gaze from the castle gardens and gave her attention to her employer. "Fancy a spar today?" he grinned, jerking his thumb over his shoulder as he pointed towards the training grounds. Riza felt her stomach flutter at the sight of his smile, his eyes crinkling at the edges as he did so, an endearing sight that Riza had always loved. He looked so good and so happy…

What Riza wouldn't give to have even just a moment like that –

But she did, didn't she? Every time she worked with him.

Sighing quietly to herself, and offering him her own smile, Riza nodded. "Ready for another ass kicking?" she joked.

"Hm, if the Queen heard you speaking to me like that, she might spar with you herself," he laughed. Riza joined in, but a knot tightened painfully in her stomach.

_If that happened…_ a small voice in the back of her head whispered. _Then you're done for_. The image of a whip flashed in her mind and Riza blocked it out.

"I apologise, my lord," she replied, forcing down that dread that had prickled over her skin. "I will remember to be more respectful from now on." Roy raised an eyebrow, shooting her a side glance as one end of his mouth quirked up into an amused grin.

"Oh yeah? That will be a change."

"Are you ready to get your butt kicked?" Roy burst out laughing and Riza couldn't stop her smiled from spreading across her face.

That was why she loved it here in the castle. It was the only place she was able to laugh so openly. Not to mention the fact that she got to spend time with the man she loved.

"Is that better?" she added.

"Much better. Okay, let's make this interesting," Roy began, picking up his pace so he left Riza on one end of the sparring ring, and himself on the other. "If you win, you get a salary raise." Riza's eyes widened. "It's the least I can do after you've had to put up with me all these years. If I win, I get to request one thing from you."

"Is this going to be something weird like you'll make me your servant for a week?" she quipped, thinking back to the childish bets they used to do as teenagers.

"No, nothing like that…" Roy replied cryptically, trailing off yet offering no further elaboration. The only thing Riza could discern was the mischievous glint in his eyes. No matter, this _did_ make things more interesting. It was a bold bet, but Riza thought this might be the drive he needed to finally concentrate and beat her in a sparring match. Not for her gain, but for his own.

She didn't want to take any more money from the royal family – they'd already given her enough – but… Riza felt dirty for saying it, but it could really help.

Plus, it might give her a reprieve from her mother…

"Deal."

"Excellent," Roy replied, face smug. "First one to be pinned loses."

As they sparred each were on equal footing. Riza was impressed. Either he'd been holding back before, or in the week they hadn't seen each other, he'd been getting practice in. It stung a little to think that he'd sought out another sparring partner but Riza told herself Roy didn't owe her anything. Even though she loved him, it would never work. And, he was a grown man, not to mention the _Crown Prince_. He could request the services of anyone he liked, and was not limited to just her.

Riza had often wondered why Roy employed her as his personal trainer for battles and didn't use the castle trainer, who already had forty years' worth of fighting in wars under his belt, compared to the five Riza had.

As they both broke a sweat, the pressure they put on each other increased. Roy was focussed and there was no cocky grin on his face when he thought he'd easily won. His entire demeanour had changed dramatically and Riza was surprised.

He must really want to win.

"Have you been practicing?" Riza asked genuinely impressed.

"For a good reason," he replied with a quick grin before it dropped, and he swept at her legs. Riza jumped and cleared it, leaping backwards.

"Care to share that reason with the rest of the class?"

"No, I think I'll keep it quiet for now. That way it will be a surprise when I win."

Again, there was no cockiness. Just determination and sheer force of will.

Just as she begun to tire, Roy knocked her flat on her back, pinning her under his knee which pressed down hard on her chest.

Riza blinked before a smile spread across her face.

"Congratulations," she offered, genuinely proud of him.

He'd finally won against her.

"All thanks to your training," he gasped, placing his hands on the ground above her head to steady himself, but he didn't let her move from the pin. Riza wriggled against his hold and noticed him freeze, but, innocently, she couldn't determine the reason for his reaction.

"Uh, Roy?" she questioned, glancing down at his knee. Roy's own gaze travelled with her, but he didn't move.

"About that request…"

"Really? Right now? Let me up," she griped, struggling.

"Marry me."

Riza froze.

"Wh…"

His head bent low, lips grazing her earlobe, breath tickling the skin. He removed his knee, placing it on the other side of her body so he was effectively straddling her hips. Riza would have blushed if she wasn't so dumbstruck. However, she did shiver in response, unable to even comprehend what was happening. Every feeling she had squashed down and buried deep over the years came surging to the surface. It left her breathless.

"Marry me," he murmured. "That's my request."

Riza's heart thumped in her chest, her world skidding to a halt. Her breath caught in her throat, eyes staring but unseeing up at the blue sky above them.

"What?" she squeaked, ignoring the flush that covered her face and her neck.

"Do I have to repeat it a third time?" he chuckled but it was strained. Worried.

He was waiting for an answer.

One Riza wanted to give but her fear held her back.

"Is… Is that really how you wanted to ask me to marry you?" she laughed nervously, anxiety pooling in her stomach as she stuttered the first thing that popped into her head. _No, you can't get dragged into that. Your parents need you at home. It's your responsibility to look after them –_

"I promised myself I would the first time I managed to pin you," he replied, his lips moving further down her neck, nose nudging the fabric of her shirt to the side so his lips could graze her collar bone, leaving her gasping and back arching for more. "Only then, would I be worthy." Damn her body for reaction to his touch in this way. "What's your answer?"

"I…"

_Mother._

_Father._

"I can't…" she whispered against her will.

Roy stopped his movements, lifting his head slowly. His gaze was pained. "Why?" he demanded softly.

"My parents –"

"Treat your horribly." Dread sunk like a stone in her stomach. "Berate you even though you work your ass off here to take money home for them, to care for them. You would rather choose that life over me?"

"I…" _No_, she wanted to reply, but her voice wouldn't work. "How… How do you know about that?" she whispered instead.

"I…" he looked away, not meeting her gaze. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but I overheard the conversation with your mother two days ago."

"You were… at my house?" Riza's face paled.

Roy nodded. "The messenger had been turned away from your home – but not by you – and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

He'd… He'd checked up on her? Roy… cared that much?

And why didn't Riza hear anything about a messenger? Her father had kept that quiet as he sulked in the house while her mother laid into her verbally.

"Why didn't you tell me about your situation at home?" he asked, both curious and concerned.

"What situation at home?" she asked, eyes darting from side to side. It was an automatic reaction.

"Riza," Roy stressed, his tone telling her not to play dumb with him. He sighed. "Never mind," he muttered. He looked so defeated as he moved from hovering over her. Riza's heart clenched painfully. She was making him unhappy, the opposite of what she wanted to do.

"Roy, it's nothing to do with you –" After he scoffed quietly, Riza shook her head as she sat up and sheepishly apologised. "You must understand, I'm not in the position to simply walk away from them."

"Why not?"

"I… I care for them. We've been through hell already and I owe them a lot –"

"And you continue to go through hell every day with them. I heard the way she spoke to you, Riza," he whispered softly. "I've… I've seen the scars, remember." He had. By chance, of course, when he'd walked in on her removing her armour to get treated in the infirmary.

_He'd been the one to remain by your side while you were gravely injured_, that voice reminded her, coupled with a flutter in her stomach. _Not your mother or father. They'd barely even noticed you were gone. You were punished because they thought you'd run off with "their money" when just a week before you were hanging onto life by a thread._

She'd gotten ten lashings for her disappearance.

"You would rather choose that life?" he whispered, his tone dejected.

Riza took a deep breath, solidifying her resolve.

"No," Riza replied. "Of course not." His head snapped up, expression perking up with hope. "I love you, Roy," she managed to force out, past the terror in her chest at admitting her true feelings, ones that had been brewing in her for years. "I have for a long time. I… I am trapped with them, and I do feel it is my duty to look after my parents." After all, it was because of Riza that her mother had fallen ill in the first place. During her birth, Riza's mother had caught an infection that still plagued her to this day, twenty six years later. It assaulted her body and her mind, leaving her the shell of the woman she'd once been. Well, that's what Riza had been told. In the grief of slowly losing his wife piece by piece, her father was in a constant state of depression.

They both resented Riza for what she'd done to Riza's mother, despite the fact that the only reason she was ill was because Riza had been born.

There was nothing Riza could have done, but when she'd been told all her days, the point drilled into her at every available opportunity, that it was her fault, eventually Riza had come to believe it.

"I can't believe you're even considering this anyway," she laughed nervously. "What would the people think –"

Roy grasped her hands in his. "There is nothing I want more in this life," he told her, tone sincere, eyes clear and assured. "Than to spend it every day with you. To make you happy and to love you. I don't care what the people think. I know how hard your life has been and I hate to see you suffer." His hands squeezed hers. "I've watched it for years and I've been lost as to how to help you. When…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath. "When you were on your deathbed after that battle last year, I swore I wouldn't waste another second with you."

"It's not that simple," she whispered. "I wish it was."

"I just want to make you happy, Riza," Roy pleaded, the grip on her hands tightening slightly as Roy no doubt felt this chance slipping away from him. "You deserve it more than anyone, and is it so wrong for me to have this goal?"

Riza's mouth opened but no sound left her. She couldn't give him an answer. She _wanted_ him to make her happy. Riza wanted to make happy memories with Roy but…

He dropped her hands from his. Riza's fell into her lap, limp, as she felt her happiness and opportunity at a good and happy future slipping away from her.

"I…" Riza watched as he swallowed hard. "I understand and respect your decision. I… I won't bother you about it any longer. After all," he grinned, eyes crinkling at the edges. "It was just a request."

Roy stood – the movement sharing such a finality Riza begun to panic – and offered her his hand. She gripped it tightly as she was hauled to her feet, loath to let go when Roy did.

"If you ever need any help at home… Just let me know," he smiled, but Riza could see the strain in it. "I'll come running." Roy put his hands in his pockets and begun to walk away.

Away from her and away from a future she'd denied against her will.

Panicked, she called his name.

She couldn't let this slip away. This opportunity was too good. Never in a million years did Riza imagine that he would feel the same way.

To hell with putting others in front of herself. Not if it ended with her being so unhappy like this.

Just as he turned Riza threw her arms around his neck, pulling his body tight around hers. Surprised, Roy didn't react for a moment. Then, Riza spoke and it changed everything.

"I don't want to watch you walk away like that," she whispered against the skin of his neck, breathing in the scent of _him_. "I love you too much to let my fear, and _them_, come between us." Arms encircled her tightly. His face moved and was buried in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry…"

"Riza," Roy chuckled. "It's okay, like I said. I understand –"

Riza shook her head vigorously, clutching the back of his shirt tightly in her fists. "No. I'm saying yes."

Roy froze then abruptly pulled away from her.

"Yes?"

"Yes," Riza confirmed with a nod, a thrill flying through her stomach.

Unable to help herself, Riza whimpered as she felt happy tears spring to her eyes while Roy gently but firmly guided her head to his. Their lips met hungrily, both increasing the pressure of their hold on the other, yearning to become closer. Their kiss was desperate, born out of years of waiting and pining.

"I love you, Riza Hawkeye. And if you wish it, I will aim to make every day the happiest of your life."

Riza chuckled, still not quite believing this was happening to her.

"I accept."

Their second kiss was slower, loving. She wanted to explore him, but it appeared Roy felt different. He moved to pepper her face with kisses, making Riza giggle as he tickled her skin. When he finally let up his _vicious_ assault, they were both smiling at each other.

In that moment, Riza felt the happiest she'd ever been in a long time. There was an undercurrent of uncertainty for her future where her parents were concerned. A note of dread filled her mind as she thought about having _that_ conversation with them. But Riza didn't let that get to her. Not right now.

"Well, did you do it?" the Queen called over to them, appearing as if from nowhere. Riza's eyes met Roy's and she couldn't break the spell between them. She barely heard the Queen's question. Roy smiled softly, finally tearing them away to answer his mother.

"I did."

The Queen scoffed, beginning to approach. Riza's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees like a stone, bowing before her Queen.

"About time," the Queen grumbled. "It's only taken you about five years." She stopped before them, Riza only able to see the hem of her extravagant dress. "Child, rise from your knees." Riza obeyed, her anxiety returning ten-fold. She'd only met with the Queen once before and she was intimidating as hell. Riza had stayed away, kept her head down, and stayed out of trouble as she trained the Crown Prince. The last thing she needed was an excuse for the Queen to kick her out of the castle to face the wrath of her mother and father. "Riza." The way she spoke commanded attention and although Riza's fear and anxiety screamed at her to look away, she couldn't.

Then, the Queen smiled. The corner of her eyes crinkled in the same way her sons did.

"Welcome to the family."

The Queen was hugging her. _Her_. Riza Hawkeye.

_What?_

Today was getting stranger by the minute.

Once apart, the Queen smirked. "I presume you will be coming to live with us in the castle now, yes?"

"I –"

"I will send a messenger to your mother and father, informing them of your change of residence."

"I –" Riza tried again, unable to get a word in edgeways. This was happening too fast. She couldn't just leave her mother and father like that, they needed her –

_Do they really, though? They need a punching bag. That's all you are to them. You've got the scars to prove it._

_You deserve better_.

Roy had told her that years ago, but Riza just smiled and agreed, trying to keep the peace. He'd never completely known about her family life because she kept it apart. In this castle was her bubble, her happy place, because Roy was here – although she'd never admit that – and she didn't want to sully it with her home life.

"Do not fret, I will assure they receive a lump sum from the castle so they can procure the correct medicine for your mother and so your father can get help with his own issues." Riza opened her mouth to reply, but she saw the pointed look the Queen gave her. It told Riza the woman knew _everything_ about her family life. Just how, Riza didn't know. She swallowed, that anxiety returning. Her breaths were becoming short.

"Don't worry, Riza," the Queen added softly. "You're safe now, here with us. I swear it." Without another word, the Queen left them.

She froze, then felt one of Roy's hands on her shoulder, the other rubbing circles on her back. Tears sprung to Riza's eyes.

Was she… finally… free?

"I know this is sudden," he began.

"This is _very_ sudden." Riza didn't know what to do, how to react. Her brain was still stuck on the part that Roy wanted to _marry_ her, now she'd been welcomed into the royal family and lived in the castle?

_What_?

"I love you, Riza Hawkeye. I have for years," Roy murmured. Turning to face him, he grinned happily. "That will never change."

"I… I still don't…"

"It's okay, take your time." Roy chuckled. "The Queen isn't as sensitive to emotions in moments like this. But, you'll be part of the family now, and she will love you with a fierceness that you will never know."

_Part of the royal family_…

Roy gripped her hand tightly. "I'm… I've been wanting to ask you for years. I put it off due to my own nervousness and the fact that I felt like I wasn't good enough for you."

"That's ridiculous – You're the _Prince_. It is _I_ who is unworthy of _you_." She was baffled by his words. Did he _seriously_ think that?

"In my mother's words," he begun, clearing his throat, his expression taking on a haughty expression of a "queen". However, what came out of his mouth was a spot-on expression of the Queen's gruff demeanour and voice. "Any woman that can kick your ass, you're not worthy of." Riza couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "You have to work to earn the right to marry her." Riza continued to laugh, only to remember she was laughing at _her Queen_, and slapped both hands over mouth. However, one look at Roy and she was unable to hold back her giggle. She caught his eye as she had done numerous times before and was unable to stop her laugh from escaping.

"Am I worthy of you, Riza Hawkeye?" Although it was said with a smile, there was still a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"You have always been worthy," she replied.

"As have you."


	5. unfinished business

**Royai Week Day 5: Unfinished Business**

**Summary: **_Riza takes leave from work after a little tease in the office early in the working week. Now, at the week's end, Roy takes matters into his own hands to finish what she started._

* * *

"Is something the matter, Colonel?" Hawkeye asked, face a picture of concern as she regarded him. He'd been fidgeting again, and more so than usual.

Havoc snorted from beside her, muttering under his breath. "He's been through two pens this week. I think he's a little _frustrated_," Havoc smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I heard that," Roy snapped.

"Good, you were meant to," he grinned.

"The insubordination," he muttered darkly, scowling at his Second Lieutenant as he laughed.

Yes, he was frustrated, but not in the general sense. Not in the way he should be in his place of work.

He couldn't wait until the workday was over. Then it was payback time.

Roy strode from his car into the familiar apartment building. He was a man on a mission, and nothing could disrupt his path. Not even the out of order sign on the lift. Roy took the stairs two steps at a time instead to try and burn off the excess energy that had been hounding him for the past three days.

A sharp rap of his knuckles on the apartment door was the only sound in the hallway.

Hawkeye opened the door with a surprised look on her face. She was the picture of innocence, simply curious as to why her superior officer was outside her apartment door on a Friday night.

Yeah, right. She was in no way innocent.

"Sir?" She was confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I think you know," he replied, shooting her a pointed look.

"I... I don't think I do, but please, come in. Would you like a coffee?"

"Riza," he replied sharply. She turned, again, confused. However, she never moved any closer to her kitchen because Roy grasped her wrist gently but firmly, spinning her back around to face him. She bumped against his chest, something that awoke a powerful, primal emotion inside of him. Unable to help himself, he pressed a kiss against her lips, finally feeling some of the tension that had built up inside of him slowly release.

"Uh… Sir, what –" Riza replied, flustered, when he pulled away.

"Don't play dumb," he murmured, moving away from her lips and kissing up her jawline, his words caressing her skin. He smirked when he noticed her shiver. His hands roamed freely, skimming up and down her sides slowly, around to her back then down her arms, wanting to exact the same kind of torture she had left him in for the last three days. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. This visit is simply dealing with some unfinished business."

Riza's façade broke and she chuckled to herself, grinning broadly. "If I'd known it would have elicited this kind of reaction, I would have done it sooner. _And_ more often."

"You little _minx_," he growled, backing her up roughly against the wall. He swallowed her laugh – the kind that signalled her master plan had worked out in the end and the payoff was exquisite. Yeah, it was exquisite all right. Torture for Roy but entertaining for Riza. "It's time to finish what you started two days."

"With pleasure," she grinned.

"Oh, it will be."

He lifted her shirt out of the waistband of her skirt. His hands ached to touch her flesh and he gave into the desire, running them up her ticklish sides and around to her lower back, drawing circles on the skin which made her moan. Loudly.

"This is quite the reaction," she breathed, head falling back against the wall as Roy moved down to kiss her exposed throat.

"When I proposed the idea of "spicing things up", this isn't what I meant," he whispered against her collarbone. His hands had moved up to rest against the wall by her head, effectively trapping Riza in place.

"What's so wrong with a little teasing?" she smirked. Roy lifted his head, extremely pleased when Riza made a sound of protest.

"You worked me up like that – _in the office_, I might add – and then took leave for two days and simply disappeared off the face of the earth."

"I was visiting family, _sir_," she purred. God, she knew exactly how that word affected him in a situation like this and she used it like a weapon. His Adam's apple bobbed once, twice, then a third time. "Am I not allowed to do that with my holiday entitlement?"

"Not when you give me a fucking show in my office," he growled, capturing her mouth once more and kissing her hungrily. "Your underwear is still in my drawer by the way," he added.

"Pervert," she giggled.

"Me? _Who_ put them there in the first place?" he scoffed. "Pervert," he muttered in disbelief under his breath. _Him_? A _pervert_? He didn't strip in the office during their lunch break with the door barely unlatched so that anyone who walked in would be able to see them – Riza putting on a private show for him while Roy sat, rapt by her movements and drooling like an idiot. The biggest issue was the abrupt ending, the mischievous wink she'd given him before she collected her clothes and dressed in record time, strutting out of the office with her hips swaying in such a way that left Roy drooling again.

He'd been unable to leave because his trousers were incredibly tight in a very obvious place and the team had just returned from lunch not ten seconds after Riza had finished dressing.

Then she disappeared. For two whole days. It had been torture to work through Friday knowing the reminder of her little show was lying a foot to his right in his desk drawer. It had been torture to work with Riza all day, her acting like Miss Innocent and as if Tuesday had never even happened.

So yes, to confirm Havoc's theory, he _had_ been frustrated.

"Imagine my frustration when I received no answer at your apartment door on Tuesday night. Then Wednesday. Then Thursday. And _imagine_ how I felt today, seeing you sitting there all business at your desk with no indication of what happened."

"I was still in here," she snickered.

"You…" Roy blinked down at her in disbelief, his mouth opening slightly in his shock. "Were still here? On Tuesday?"

Riza nodded, that mischievous twinkle in her eye never fading. "Yep."

"You really do want to make me suffer, don't you?"

Riza shrugged. "It was a bit of fun."

"Not for me," he growled, but his smirk belayed any real hostility. That could never happen towards her. "Now," he ordered softly, removing his hands from the wall to touch the skin he'd been _dying_ to get his hands on for the last three days. "You're going to finish what you started, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Of course, sir." Her smile was devilish, her use of his honorific making him shudder. He kissed her hard once more, but Riza placed her hands on his chest, pushing him backwards. Shooting her a confused look, he asked her if anything was wrong. Riza shook her head, pushing away from the wall and into his personal space. "Follow me, _sir_," she whispered into his ear, breath tickling his skin.

With another shudder he did as he was told. Eagerly.

He was mesmerized by the sway of her hips – something she put on just for this. She looked back at him over her shoulder, her eyes sultry and promising for the night that lay ahead for him.

"I apologise for "leaving you hanging", sir," she stated, flipping her hair as she returned to face ahead. The hands that had been swinging by her sides lifted to the front of her blouse. Roy looked on as he watched her unbutton her shirt from behind, the mystery and anticipation turning him on even more. His trousers tightened and he exhaled softly to himself, a thrill flying through his body. "Allow me to make it up to you."

Her blouse dropped to the floor, revealing a purple lace bra. Roy almost tripped over the garment, enthralled by the sight. Her tattoo spread across her skin, but Roy had seen it hundreds of times by now. All he was focussed on was that scrap of lace and what it contained.

He had to see her.

Still, her eyes remained forwards, expecting him to follow. And of course, he would. Always.

As soon as they were in the privacy of her bedroom Roy's hands were on her. She moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands up her bare sides. His hands swept over her chest, giving her breasts a gentle squeeze over the fabric of her bra. His fingers found their way to her nipples, giving them both a quick but gentle tug. Riza gasped, pulling away from his mouth in surprise and Roy smirked in response.

"Call it payback," he murmured, mouth moving to her throat. He kissed her skin tenderly, moving up to her ear and nibbling on her earlobe.

"Oh, please don't stop," she moaned.

"Don't stop…?"

"Don't stop, _sir_," she gasped as he gripped her earlobe gently with his teeth.

"That's better," he whispered directly into her ear. Riza shivered, her chest beginning to heave with every breath as Roy teased her. Roy's attention was drawn away from her neck to watch his hands rise and fall with her breaths. They looked so nice, so _right_, resting there on her breasts.

"Like what you see?" she asked breathily, the sound sending a shock right into his groin. The way she was looking at him… It had him aching for more. Head tipped back, mouth open in pleasure, gaze lazily making its way down to meet his through the eyelashes of her half-lidded eyes.

Suddenly he wanted to touch every inch of her.

Roy bushed his hands over her chest again, gripping her breasts from the sides and giving them another quick squeeze. The soft gasp from Riza made him want to growl in response, that primal feeling erupting in him once again. His hands swept over her back as he claimed her mouth once more, hands stroking the skin of her scars as he moved them both closer to her bed. On the way he expertly flicked the clasp on her bra, letting her heavy tits loose. Roy tossed the piece of underwear behind him, not caring where it landed as her breasts were pressed against the fabric of his shirt.

He needed to lose that piece of clothing and lose it quickly. It was already off before they made it to the bed. They stopped abruptly, the back of Riza's knees hitting it, but they tipped over, unbalanced.

She giggled as they fell backwards. Roy twisted so they landed on their sides, rather than crushing her under his weight. Once on the bed they paused, taking each other in. Riza smiled softly, bringing a hand to rest upon his cheek. Roy noted how even her eyes were smiling, pouring out the love she felt for him. He basked in it, letting the emotion wash over him.

Riza angled her head and kissed the underside of his jaw. "I love you," she whispered.

Roy rolled them over – causing Riza to laugh again at the quick and sudden movement – so that he was hovering over her. As he looked down, he was overwhelmed. He loved this woman so much and he was determined to show her with his actions.

"I love you too, Riza Hawkeye. So much."

"Even though I teased you?" she asked, an easy grin on her face.

Roy chuckled. "Even though you teased me, yes. I love everything you do to me."

He begun to kiss his way down her body, lavishing attention on her nipples, alternating between sucking and gripping them gently with his teeth. His tongue swirled around the skin he'd abused with his teeth, lapping at it as she mewled and squirmed underneath him. The sound shot straight to his cock. He groaned when her hands moved to his head, fingers burying themselves in his hair. The nails scratching his scalp felt _heavenly_ and Roy hummed his appreciation.

"Roy," she gasped. Her back arched as he caught her nipples in his mouth again, sucking them hard as she eagerly pressed her tits into his face.

"Yes, Riza?"

"Please."

"Please, what?" he asked, knowing how his pointless questioning turned her on even more. It frustrated her and it was exquisite to watch.

"Fuck me," she demanded. "Please."

"With pleasure."

Always the tease, Roy slowly made his way down to the waistband of her skirt. He kissed and licked her stomach, the muscles contracting under his mouth as he tickled her. Her stomach was extremely ticklish – something Roy had taken note of very early on. Her frustration was clear as she shoved at his head, telling him to hurry up.

_Oh, but my dear, your frustration just adds to the game_, Roy chuckled as her hands continued to push him lower.

Hooking his fingers under the waistband, he eased the fabric off body, marvelling at how strong her legs were. They were toned and muscular – the perfect legs, in Roy's opinion. Although, he may be biased, because they belonged to Riza. Every part of her was perfect to him.

He kissed her ankle after discarding the skirt, kissing his way back up her legs. When he reached her scorching centre, he paused, his breath tickling the skin and hair down there.

"Roy, I need you… Now."

Her tone was desperate. It had been a while since they last been together. The smell of her indicated just how wet and ready she was for him. She wanted him to give it to her right now, and who was he to deny his queen that?

Roy quickly kicked off his trouser and boxers, his cock standing proudly. Riza eyed it, her gaze ravishing his body as she took him all in. She always did this, with a smirk that owned him in every way.

This body was hers, and that thought turned Roy on even more.

Crawling back over her like a lion stalking his prey, his gaze never left hers. Riza's breaths were coming short and sharp by this point and as soon as he was close enough, she reached out with her mouth to catch his lips.

The intensity of it deepened, Riza becoming more frantic as her teeth grasped his bottom lip between them, tugging sharply. He couldn't help but growl in response, pressing his lips hard against hers in response. As he did so, he eased himself into her wet heat, causing Riza to gasp at the sensation. Roy moaned into her mouth, gasping himself as her walls contracted, pulling him inside her.

"Oh my god," she moaned loudly, throwing her head back.

"Fuck. You're so wet."

She squeaked and the sound almost sent him over the edge. "Fuck me, Roy. Fuck me, please. I need you. _Now_."

He moved slowly, rocking his hips when he was all the way inside her. Riza moaned again but this time it was a mixture of frustration and pleasure. He picked up the pace eventually, leaving her breaths coming quicker and quicker. Every thrust was quicker than the last until eventually, he was pounding into her. The sight of her tits bouncing as he vigorously fucked her almost sent him tipping over the edge. In order to stave off his orgasm, Roy grabbed them to make them stop, but Riza groaned loudly at his roughness, sending another shock straight to his cock.

Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

He kneaded the flesh in his hands, rolling her nipples between his fingers as he continued to pound into her. Every time, just before he begun to pull out, a new noise would be ripped from her mouth.

"I'm… I'm so close," she cried, overcome with sensation as he slammed back into her, squeezing her tits at the same time. Roy knew she was, he could feel the walls of her pussy beginning to convulse around him. His own cock throbbed inside her, pulsing with need and desperate for release.

But there was fun to be had first. Two could play at this teasing game.

Riza's breathing stuttered as Roy bottomed out inside her – but didn't move. She glanced down in outrage as to why he would stop, but Roy's expression gave nothing away.

"Wh… Wh –"

Roy circled his hips and watched in amusement as her eyes rolled back, fluttering closed, her head falling backwards against the mattress.

"Roy!" she shouted, desperate for him to continue. Still, he offered her nothing. When she tried to move herself, wriggling in place, Roy gabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head with one hand. His other ran roughly and quickly down her body, starting just below her throat, travelling in between her breasts, sweeping down her ticklish stomach, and stopping just above where they were joined. Roy lifted his hand once its journey was complete, however the tips of his fingers were _just_ low enough that they grazed the skin of her mound. It was enough to make her freeze in place and that was all Roy needed.

His face dropped low and sudden, just mere inches from her own. Underneath his chest, her own heaved with her breaths, her nipples kissing his skin lightly.

"Two can play at the teasing game," he stated, tone dangerous, gaze never leaving hers. She looked truly trapped, held in place by just his eyes. He pulled his head back slowly and placed one hand next to her head. His hips twitched forward slightly, testing the water, and Riza moaned loudly. He smirked, pleased with himself.

This was his true payback.

The tension was building inside of him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. So, slowly, he begun to move. Riza almost screamed at the sensation – he'd been inside of her, completely still for about a minute now while she panted and writhed underneath his restraint. She gasped in relief, eyes flying open to see him still staring at her in the same way. Her skin flushed and Roy's grin was wolfish. He loved the effect he had on Riza. Using simply his gaze, he could unravel her.

Unexpectedly, Roy begun to pound into her again. Like all the air was trapped in her lungs, Riza's mouth was open but no sound left it. Eventually, it did, in one long scream.

She came over his cock screaming loudly into the night.

"Fuck," Roy barked, continuing to thrust as she rode out her orgasm. He was so fucking _close_. Helping her ride it out, Roy's fingers found her clit and rubbed it roughly. She didn't let him have his fun earlier, so he had to get his kicks somehow. Riza's eyes rolled backwards in her head as her climax intensified.

Listening to the sounds she was making, the wet sounds their bodies were making together, and the feeling of her walls contracting around him, Roy eventually came. He gasped and cried out, body shuddering as he did so. He rode it out, slowly moving in and out of her before pulling out, finally spent.

Roy fell onto the bed, landing on his back.

The pair of them lay there for a moment, trying to get their breath back and regain enough energy to sit up and talk.

"Well?" Riza panted, staring up at the ceiling. "Is the business officially finished?"

Roy nodded, still trying to catch his breath. "Oh yeah. Hell yeah." Riza laughed lightly next to him, lifting a hand to wipe at her sweat covered face. She rolled onto her side, propping herself up onto her elbow, head resting against a closed fist. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder, fringe ruffled, and Roy thought she'd never looked so beautiful than she did now. Her post-sex look was a work of art that Roy wanted to immortalise forever. Of course, there was no way to do that physically, so his mind would do. He'd told her as such, only to receive the answer: "Well, we'll just have to do it more often."

He wasn't going to argue with that.

Her fingers moved to his chest, trailing over his well-defined pecs and tickling the sweaty skin. It felt like heaven.

"I love you," she stated.

"And I, you, Riza," he smiled, grasping the wrist of the hand tickling him gently, entwining their fingers together. He gave it a squeeze, and so did she. Riza bent low, kissing him softly. Roy hummed into it, appreciating the gesture.

"I would apologise for the teasing," she began, eyes flashing in amusement. "But I think it worked out in both our favours."

"It did," he grinned. "One request?"

"Anything," she murmured, kissing him again.

"Warn me next time?"

Riza raised an eyebrow. "Next time?"

"Of course," he replied, not batting an eyelid.

"Deal."

With a grin, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, her back flush against his back. Oh, there would _definitely_ be a next time. Of course, before that, Roy had to get his turn at teasing. He'd had fun tonight, but that was nothing compared to the three-day denial he'd been subjected to. Plans were already formulating in his mind and he grinned wickedly against the back of her head, his cock twitching at the thought of what he would do to this woman in front of him to maximise her pleasure.

_One thing at a time, Roy._

Tomorrow was the weekend and they had the whole day to themselves.

He kissed the back of her head, her hair tickling his nose, as he bid her goodnight. Riza sighed happily, her arms curling around one of his, hugging his hand close to her body. His fingers grazed her breasts as she moved him and he smirked to himself. His fingers twitched, brushing against her nipples and causing Riza's breath to hitch.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled innocently. His hand moved, removing it from her grip and snaking under one breast – the weight of it resting on his forearm – and coming to rest upon the other, his entire palm closing over the nipple.

"What happened to sleeping?" Riza asked, humming her approval.

"Sleep is for the weak," he muttered, enjoying himself too much. His cock twitched again, gearing up for round two.

"Maybe, but we still need it." He got comfortable, thumb stroking the soft skin of her breast as he weighed her statement. She was right, they needed to sleep. His hand stilled, palm still covering her nipple. The weight was nice and comfortable in his hand and on his forearm. He wasn't going to move it.

Plus, if they did sleep now, then Roy would get to experience his second favourite thing in the world – behind making love to Riza Hawkeye.

Waking up next to her in the morning.


	6. revival

**Royai Week Day 6: Revival**

**Summary: **_Three years ago one of the bosses from the Sins Cartel took Riza Mustang and her son hostage because they sought out the power of flame alchemy in order to win the Cartel War against Drachma. Riza offered herself up in order to protect Roy, but Maes was dragged into the mess too as insurance and now the two must comply with Gluttony's wishes in order to stay alive. Meanwhile, Roy is recruited by the military to help them find and bring his wife and son home._

* * *

A lone figure hauled a rowing boat out of the water and beached it on the soft sand. There was no need for an anchor. The water of the lake was never rough enough to drag it away from its usual resting place anyway. Both oars were placed inside the boat, the wood clunking heavily down on the bottom, one catching on the wooden seat. There was a hint of water splashing and the figure closed his eyes briefly, sighing in acceptance.

"Time to get a new boat," he muttered to himself.

Leaving the hole in his boat, the man decided it was a problem for another day. He should fix it now. It would give him something to distract himself with. An anniversary was coming up and no matter how hard he tried not to think about it, the man couldn't keep it at bay. Even the skin on his abdomen tingled painfully as a reminder.

Blocking the flash out of his head like his therapist told him to, Roy Mustang set off towards his home with determination. If he walked fast enough, purposefully enough, then the memory wouldn't return to him right now.

He didn't need that kind of pain today. It had started out too well for it to turn to shit now. He'd woken up feeling rather rested. No nightmare had plagued him through the night, which was a nice change. The sun was warm and kissed his skin, inviting him outside where he'd taken his rowboat out onto the lake just after dawn to catch some fish for his lunch and his dinner tomorrow night.

Roy's little pocket of the world was a quiet one. No one really visited him, and he kept to himself in the woods in the west of Amestris. He was comfortably in the middle between the border of Drachma and the border of Creta. His summers were warm, and his winters were cold. It was the perfect balance.

However, it missed two things he held dear to his heart, but there was nothing he could do about that now. He missed the laughter, the joy, the love -

No. Stop.

He'd made his bed, now he had to lie in it.

Sitting heavily on the porch, Roy busied himself with gutting the fish he'd caught that morning. The wood circled from the front of the house to around the side, giving him a clear view of the lake, it's shores only five feet from his house. The cabin was rustic, but it was home. His stomach tightened at the thought that there should be two more people here with him.

Roy had tried to make the cabin as cosy as he could by himself. The decor was recommended by a late friend's wife, which Roy took on board because she always knew what she was talking about. Gracia Hughes' hobby was interior decorating. If anyone knew how to decorate his home, it would be her.

His therapist suggested leaving out personal mementos in the decor – pictures of friends and family, that sort of thing - only for a short time while he adjusted to his knew life as a bachelor.

But he couldn't.

On his nightstand stood a picture of his wife - now ex-wife - Roy, and their son. They'd been so happy... All over the living area were pictures of their family throughout the peaceful nine years they'd had together.

Then it all changed.

Three years had passed since then and it still didn't get any easier.

He hadn't seen them both in three years.

Realising he was cutting into the fish with more force than necessary, Roy paused in his actions.

He missed Riza. He missed Maes.

Roy closed his eyes, bringing the back of his fish guts covered hand to his mouth to try and stifle his tears. He hadn't spoken to either of them in those three years. His emails went unanswered. His calls reached no one - the number was no longer in use.

It was only partly his fault, however, Roy being Roy, blamed it all on himself. He hadn't been good enough, strong enough, prepared enough, and because of that, he and his family had suffered.

The anniversary of that day was in two days, solidifying another year without them – three years in total.

Removing his hand from his mouth, Roy shook his head, his black hair ruffling as he did so. It was getting too long, and he needed to cut it, but he didn't care. The shake turned to a shudder as it ran down his body. The emotion shifted with it, but he still felt as miserable as he did three years ago. No doubt he looked it too. His dark eyes probably looked bruised with lack of sleep. He was thinning, much to the concern of Gracia. She often made him dinners and dropped them off, but it was difficult when she had a three-year-old to look after too. Roy had self-exiled himself out here in the middle of nowhere, so it was no wonder he rarely saw her nowadays.

He should at least call her to say hello. Basically, to let her know that yes, he was still alive.

The sound of tires on gravel in the distance drew his attention away from the fish. Had he just summoned Gracia here by mere thought alone? She was the only person who'd visited him.

A black sedan pulled up and parked outside his home. Roy remained still, watching it carefully - reminiscent of a lion eyeing up an intruder on its territory, weighing up the threat it presented.

"Roy Mustang?" a man asked. He was blonde, his hair short on the back and sides, but with a tuft sticking up at the front. Black sunglasses covered his eyes but they no doubt matched his expressionless face.

Another government official.

Roy had enough of them to last a lifetime.

"What's this?" he asked gruffly, going back to his fish. He wasn't in the mood for visitors.

He never was.

"Sir, could we have a moment -"

"No."

"Sir," the man admonished. A hint of frustration creeped through in his sigh and Roy smirked, amused. The robot can feel after all. "This concerns your wife and child."

Roy froze. No one moved. No one said anything. They were all waiting for him to react, to say something, but Roy had nothing to give them.

Riza wanted nothing to do with him anymore, that much was made clear.

His mind told them to back off, to tell them he wasn't interested, but he couldn't. He needed to...

"Perhaps it would be best - for you, Roy - if you never saw them again." His first therapist's voice rang in his ears. There was a reason he got a second one. The poor guy's nose was broken after that punch.

But that attitude and those actions had gotten him in this situation in the first place. He'd exploded, letting his emotions take control when he should have kept his cool. That was always Riza's speciality, not his. She kept him sane, kept him grounded.

Well, not anymore.

She no longer wanted a part in that.

"What about them?" he barked. It wouldn't hurt to enquire... Would it? Even just to get a sliver of information, a sliver of a connection to them both. Their last meeting hadn't ended on the best of terms then Roy had secluded himself out here to deal with his grief.

He didn't blame Riza from taking Maes with her. Roy was volatile. He might hurt them both and that was the last thing he wanted. So no, he didn't blame Riza from taking Maes away from him. Roy was the failure here. It was what he deserved.

But the way she left…

"Sir, can you come -?"

"What about them?" he repeated, not giving the man a chance to complete his sentence. His words were forceful, charged with anger. He felt it spike inside him, feeling a familiar burn begin to numb the edges of his mind. Why were these guys always so intent on beating around the bush? Just tell him what he wanted to know, dammit!

He saw the ginger haired man behind the blonde twitch, his fingers creeping closer to his holster.

Roy felt himself sag under the weight of the last three years.

_Get it together._

Yeah, that anger had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

"Sorry," he apologised, voice quieter. Beaten down. "I... Sorry. Please, just tell me."

"Sir, they've been taken hostage and we need your help to bring them back."

* * *

Riza Mustang walked forward, exacting perfect control of her emotions. She resisted the urge to punch the man in the nose who shoved her son forward when he didn't move fast enough. She resisted the urge to shoot the other right in between the eyes when he threatened her son's life with his gun.

Control. It was all about control. It always had been with her.

"Through here," the man leading them motioned with his gun. Riza gripped Maes' hand tighter, drawing on strength from him. He was scared, and rightly so. Riza was too, but scared of the unknown, not so much of the people. She'd dealt with them for years and knew how to handle the boss. She was valuable to them, so they wouldn't kill her. Riza had made it clear from day one - since they'd had the bright idea to try and use Maes as leverage against her - that if they hurt him in any way she was out. The boss agreed, but his sickening smile that came along with the promise made her skin crawl and gave her nightmares of what they might do once she was no longer useful.

Yes, what was terrifying was not knowing what their future held. Riza just took it one day at a time. Protecting Maes was her one and only priority right now so she focussed all her effort on that task.

And... Protecting Roy.

"Miss Riza," a smooth voice purred from the dim room. She suppressed a shudder - a daily occurrence at this point - and faced him head on. The voice should have sounded pleasant to her ears given the quality of it, but it made her want to vomit.

It was nothing like _his_ voice.

"How nice of you to drop by."

"I wouldn't exactly call this a drop-in," she replied coldly. Maes tensed next to her, the grip on her hand tightening. She gave it a quick squeeze back to reassure him that it was going to be okay.

God, she fucking hated having to include him in all of this.

The boss laughed loudly. The men around them shifted in place, not pleased with her tone or comment.

"Very true," he boomed, that grin back on his face. Cigar smoke coiled around his face. Only his mouth was visible in the lighting and through the smoke. Those yellow teeth glared back at her just like his yellowing eyes did when they were on view. "Put those guns down," he barked, tone completely different from the one he used to speak to Riza. "This is not a prison camp." _Yes, it is_, she wanted to mutter. "Show our guests a little more hospitality.'

The guns rose and the soldiers relaxed their grips and stances but didn't look very happy about it.

"Now," the boss stated conversationally, straightening his back. He was no longer leaning forward eagerly, his unseen eyes boring into Riza's. "To business. Where are you on the Henders contract?"

Riza grit her teeth. "Almost done," she managed to spit out. "My team is putting the final touches to it as we speak."

"Excellent," he purred, leaning back, placing his hands over his swollen stomach. "We're on schedule?"

_Unfortunately. _"Yes."

He hummed his appreciation. The boss stood and out the corner of her eye, Riza noticed Maes stiffen. The large man walked forward. For his size, he was surprisingly agile as he moved. His stomach protruded forward, his round face holding those yellow teeth and eyes that haunted her dreams. He lifted a large hand and removed his cigar, exhaling the smoke in one go, head angled away from Riza and Maes as he stared down at them. The latter gripped his mother's hand tighter in his fear while the former stood her ground, unwavering as he approached.

"Let me know personally when you've completed it."

"Of course, Gluttony."

He grinned, yellow teeth on show for all in the room to see. "Excellent."

As soon as they were out the room the guns lifted once more. Guns she developed. Did it make her sick? Yes. Did she regret it? Yes. But it was either that, or they got their hands on something so much worse.

Maes was still stiff as he walked and didn't relax until they were back in their own rooms in the bunker. He exhaled in a rush shoulders slumping forwards just two seconds after the door clanged shut loudly behind them. Riza was around his front, hands on his shoulders as she searched his face.

"Maes, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered. Riza's heart broke at the sight of him. Three years ago, he was full of joy and laughter. Now, he was quiet and reserved. He was still that same boy in rare moments, when they found their peace in this room, but he'd been forced to grow up too quickly. That was on Riza, and she would feel eternally guilty for it.

He was strong. The twelve-year-old didn't let too much of this phase him, but he did _not_ like Gluttony. The man gave him the creeps big time, and Riza agreed wholeheartedly with him. He was intimidating, his presence a constant threat to them both, and unpredictable. Riza had witnessed him kill a man just because he passed on news that didn't please him. Maes had also been present for that event. She'd raged at Gluttony, causing the man to break his cool with her. He'd grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the floor while Maes, restrained by his men, shouted and begged him to stop. After spitting a warning in her face about remembering her place, he threw her to the ground, and they were both dragged out of Gluttony's sight.

He'd bee remorseful the next time they met. Riza had her bruises on full show, head high and defiant. Riza learned that day that Gluttony was like an abusive lover - wrong him and he'll give you hell, only to come grovelling back saying they didn't mean it, they were sorry, blah, blah, blah. She kept her mouth shut from then on but couldn't help the odd remark slipping through in her anger. She'd never angered him like that since - for whatever reason the man liked her (something about her fighting spirit) - so hadn't lifted a finger. But the threat was still there. It always was.

"Here, sit down." She ushered Maes onto his cot. "Take a sip of water." Maes shook his head and Riza's hand fell slowly, suddenly feeling very helpless.

She felt like a failure as a mother. Not only had she ripped the boy from his father, she'd dragged him into this mess. He should be playing with his friends, climbing trees, blushing over girls, not hidden deep underground in the Drachman mountains and living in a constant state of fear.

"I'm sorry, Maes," she mumbled. "I didn't want to take you there, but he –"

"It's okay, Mum," he reassured her with a smile. "It's not your fault." Bless him, he stated daily that he didn't blame her for any of this, but Riza didn't quite believe him. How could he not blame her, resent her?

_It is my fault._

"I miss Dad," Maes whispered into the silence.

Riza froze, heart constricting painfully. "I know you do, sweetheart. I miss him too," she managed to get out.

"He'd burn this place to the ground along with everyone in it, no problem." It hurt to hear her son speak of such things. He was only twelve. Maes scoffed. "He'd kill Gluttony after what he did to you."

Riza swallowed. There was no doubt in her mind that Roy would, but that wasn't what she wanted. If he came here and was caught by these people...

It wouldn't be good.

"I know I wanted to," Maes added, voice a whisper.

Riza was almost sick.

That had been her bargain with Gluttony. They'd originally been searching for "The Flame", a man who could create flames in the palms of his hands. Roy. Gluttony and his group – a splinter faction of the Sins Cartel that smuggled weapons from Amestris and into Drachma – would have a field day with Roy and his abilities, causing destruction and terror in their wake, because that's what they did.

They were terrorists.

They'd attacked their home and knocked Roy out. After recovering, seeing his wife and child being held at gunpoint, he'd exploded. Quite literally.

Flames erupted from his body, incinerating the men holding his wife and child, freeing them from their hold. Riza had tried to run to his side, to help him, but was stopped by restraining hands and the heat of his flames. The attack had left Roy spent, fading in and out of consciousness.

His abilities were like an old practice called alchemy. It had been rampant in Amestris for centuries and it had evolved, just like everything did. The transmutation wasn't limited just to the hands. The whole body could be involved in the process, if taught the right way. Her father – the lead researcher on this technique – had taught Roy about alchemy and introduced him to the concept of using his whole body to perform the transmutation. Roy's flame alchemy could be produced from a snap of his fingers, or he could conjure a ball of flame into the palm of his hands. His body could emit heat – an ability Riza had loved because she was always cold – and eventually emit fire if the alchemist wished it.

The training had been terrifying, causing Roy nothing but pain and suffering which Riza had been intimately aware of, but he'd managed it. He'd mastered the flames at the age of twenty-two after six years of studying and could wield it effortlessly. Over time, his energy sapped, but it was worth it, he'd told her with a grin.

But, in the moment he erupted like a volcano, heat blasting everyone backwards as he eviscerated the enemy, Riza had grabbed Maes and shielded him from the flames. Her back was wrought with pain, her skin prickling as the heat nipped at it. Her flesh burned and she cried out.

"_In an event where the alchemist loses control of their emotions, the alchemy can become volatile_," her father had told her. "_So, if he loses control, gets really angry, he could emit the flames with no control, burning everything in his path_."

The scars on her back were a reminder of that.

After her father told him that, Riza vowed she would watch his back and protect him.

No wonder the cartel was looking for a weapon like him.

That's why Gluttony had appeared.

Almost instantly Riza could feel the evil emanating from the large man. It was like a dark cloud, shrouding his entire being, diming the light around him. She'd stopped, reigning in her rage and fury because every single one of her instincts were telling her not to go against this man.

When Gluttony had told his men to bag Roy, Riza stepped in, offering up her life in order to protect Roy's. If they got their hands on him and forced him to do things… Things that would go against everything he stood for… It would break him.

Riza had heard of Gluttony and his group before and knew what their goal was. In her line of work – weapon development and manufacture – their reputation proceeded them, however it was because they'd killed so many of her colleagues and partners over the years.

They'd killed to acquire more and more firearms, and their end goal now was apparently to recruit Roy. Well, "recruit". More like force him to do their dirty work for him. Not only that, if she and Maes were used as leverage, he would spiral even further down a path that they couldn't follow, because Riza knew he would do absolutely anything to keep them safe, even if it meant sacrificing his life and his sanity.

So, Riza willingly went with Gluttony in order to secure her husband's freedom. Roy had protested, then Riza had done the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life. She spoke a few words that saved her husband but destroyed everything they'd built throughout the course of their entire life.

She'd lied.

"_He's useless. I've been keeping tabs on him for years and there's no control to it. He can't conjure it properly. It's my father's work, I can help you_."

"_Are you willing to wreak havoc on this world, Miss Riza_?" Gluttony had purred.

"_Yes_," she'd replied in a heartbeat, only because the men were beginning to close in on Roy. "_He means nothing to me. Let me help you instead, I can do so much more. I helped my father with the experiments and Berthold passed the knowledge down to me, not him. He was just a puppet in the grand scheme of things_."

"_Riza_." Roy's broken whisper, calling her name as she hurt him so badly, broke her in two. She kept her back to him, not looking back. If she did, she'd break and Gluttony was already studying her oh so carefully, looking for a crack in her façade. Riza always had been the better one at hiding her emotions. Roy was so open and wore his heart on his sleeve. He felt his emotions in a way Riza had always envied. On the other hand, she kept it hidden away, but showing how she felt when it mattered most.

Control.

"_Take the boy too_," Gluttony had ordered, seemingly satisfied that she was telling the truth. "_Any funny business_," Gluttony threatened, waggling his massive finger between her and Maes. "_He dies_."

Roy protested, only to be knocked unconscious. Maes screamed for his father, clawed at the man holding him, his forearm around his neck. Riza saw red.

"_Let him go,_" she ordered, voice low and dangerous. It was bad enough they hurt her son, but to hurt Roy, to kick him while he was down too… She wouldn't let that happen. "_Do it_," she barked, noticing their hesitation and Gluttony's watchful yellow eyes on her. "_Or I won't come_."

Gluttony had shrugged. "_Then we'll kill the boy_."

"_No, you fucking _won't_. My husband will burn you until there's nothing left if you do_."

"_Fine, then the husband_."

"_You _dare_ touch him, and I will kill you and every one of your men where they stand_."

"_Fine_." Gluttony agreed. "_Do it_."

Maes was dragged to Gluttony's side while the men started a shootout with Riza. True to her word, she killed them all, coming to a stop by levelling the gun in Gluttony's face. He smirked, dragging Maes in front of him, putting him in the line for fire.

"_I'm impressed, Miss Riza,_" he crooned. "_But what a shame, giving such a show of your skills in front of your son_."

Sure enough, Maes was looking at her in horror. Her son, her baby boy, at only nine-years-old had just witnessed her killing about ten men without another thought.

"_I thought that man meant nothing to you. You went through an awful lot of trouble just to keep him alive_."

"_He's a valuable subject. Useless, but valuable, should we need him._"

She ignored the way Maes was looking at her so betrayed. She had wanted to fall to her knees and beg her son's forgiveness and explain that everything was a lie, and this was the hardest things she had ever done in her life. It was literally tearing her heart in two. The burn in her chest was agony.

"_But… If we have you…_" Gluttony ventured, that sick grin spreading across his face.

"_You won't need him,_" she finished.

Gluttony chuckled, shoving Maes at her. Riza clutched him desperately, relieved to find Maes did the same.

"_Let's go,_" he ordered.

According to Roy, she'd left willingly, taking their son from him, in order to side with these people. She'd betrayed them. That's what he'd probably been able to piece together from what he heard. It couldn't be farther from the truth, but she couldn't contact him and let him know. If she did, Gluttony would find his location.

That couldn't happen.

Maes had sobbed, kicking and screaming as they left his father unconscious on the ground. Riza looked back – a mistake – and felt her knees give way. She clutched Maes to her body as Gluttony turned, hiding her own tears, using comforting her son as an excuse as to why she'd crumpled on the spot.

The image of Roy lying unresponsive and face down on the ground would now haunt her for the rest of her days.

She'd left her husband behind after lying, siding with the enemy, and saying he meant nothing to her. It couldn't have been further from the truth. Roy and Maes Mustang were her whole world. She was nothing without them.

The worst part? To this day, she wasn't sure if he was even still alive.

"_Get up, boy_," Gluttony had ordered. Riza felt a spike of rage as Maes screamed at him that he wouldn't. He _wouldn't_ go with a monster like him.

"_Give us a minute, please_," she snarled.

She didn't care that he saw her tears.

Gluttony scoffed and walked away, leaving them in a heap as Riza clung to her boy, restraining him so he couldn't run to his father.

She'd felt like the worst human being in the planet.

* * *

"This has been a hostage situation from day one, three years ago," the blonde – Captain Jean Havoc – explained, gaze sweeping the room. "Mrs. Mustang went willingly with the cartel boss, however her son was threatened so she had no other choice."

"Where are they?" Roy forced out impatiently. He had no time for games. This was his family they were talking about.

"Drachman Mountains," Havoc informed Roy. "Located here." He pointed to a smudge on the map.

"Well then why haven't you just gone after them yet?" Why drag him all the way out there to North City just to give him a slideshow on where Riza and Maes were? What a waste of his time.

"Security is tight. There's no way in without using force. And, they've clearly implied that if anyone does attempt it, he'll kill them both."

"He?" Roy echoed.

"The boss, the head of this branch of the Sins Cartel. Gluttony." The television changed and a picture of an enormous man appeared.

Roy was out of his chair, striding over to the screen in an instant.

"Mr. Mustang?" the head of the operation called to him. General Walter Grumman didn't seem to approve of his actions, but Roy didn't care.

This was the man who'd taken his kid. Riza had gone willingly, dragging Maes along with her. Although he'd been unable to control the fire, he still felt an ache that she'd taken Maes away from him. He didn't blame Riza, but first, her siding with the enemy and then taking their son away with her, exposing him to this world…

"Mustang, I need you to calm down," Havoc stated slowly. His voice was slow and even. Turning to his left, he saw Havoc with one hand on his holster, the other raised in front of him like someone trying to calm a predator. To his right, the ginger man who'd also brought him here, Heymans Breda, mimicked Havoc's stance.

Roy blinked, suddenly feeling the heat in the room.

He heard a crackle, noting how below his line of sight there was an orange glow. Lifting his hands, he saw the fire, two flames burning happily in the palm of his hands.

_This is what happens when you lose control. No wonder Riza took Maes away from you. You can't even control yourself._

Roy sagged, the flames flicking out in an instant. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's all right," Grumman replied, placing a comforting hand on Roy's shoulder. That wasn't the reaction he expected – maybe fear and horror, but not acceptance – so he blinked in surprise at the General. "That's enough for just now," he announced to the room. "Let's take fifteen minutes and reconvene back here." There was a murmur of agreement as men and woman stood from their chairs, stretching off and yawning. "Come with me," Grumman beckoned, leading Roy out the meeting room and into the hallway.

They entered an empty room about fifty feet from the one they'd just vacated. It was smaller and held none of the high-tech equipment that resided in the meeting room. It was old, like what the bunker would have looked like in the eighties before technology came along and the government discovered another colour other than grey.

"Sorry to spring this all on you. I realise we should have given you a debrief beforehand."

"No, it's fine, I –"

"Roy, it's okay. I'm just as angry as you are, believe me. It's not unwarranted."

He wasn't there. He didn't hear what Riza had said.

"_He means nothing to me_."

His anger wasn't just directed towards Gluttony, but a little towards Riza too. Had their whole marriage been a lie? A sham? He'd grown up with her his whole life, eventually marrying his childhood sweetheart. Had that all been a lie too?

Roy was hurt beyond belief when Riza turned her back on him.

"We will find them. I promise. We'll bring them home."

Roy nodded numbly. His head pounded. He didn't know what to think.

Grumman left him shortly afterwards, giving him some time to process his thoughts.

Instead of focussing on hoe he wasn't sure what he felt, Roy focussed on what he _did_ know.

One, his wife left him. She'd sided with this Gluttony man, turning herself over to the enemy. She'd taken their son with her, but only because that bastard wanted to use Maes against her. As soon as Roy had heard that command, he saw red. He wanted to burn that bastard to ash after seeing through fazed vision how he handled his boy, the way he spoke to Riza. Despite her words he'd still felt drawn to fight for her.

"_He means nothing to me._"

No matter how hard he tried, Roy couldn't shake that thought from his head. However, he knew in his heart that she was lying. She had to be. Roy didn't want to imagine it was the truth. He couldn't.

Two, he'd lost control of his flames. It felt like his whole body erupted in heat and fire. He'd never felt anything like that before, even in his training. He'd blacked out almost instantly, exhausted by his abilities. Berthold had warned him that would happen. Because the alchemy could overtake his entire body it strained it immensely to complete even one transmutation. But he'd protected them, that was what mattered. That's what it was for, protecting his family.

If only he'd been stronger to protect them to the end and prevent them from being taken.

Three, Riza had said he mean anything to her anymore. He still didn't know if that was a lie or not, however he did know they'd been happy. During their time together, Roy had been the happiest he'd ever been in his life. When Maes was born twelve years ago it brightened their lives even more. He remembered Riza's joy, her tears of happiness… That couldn't be faked. Roy knew that for sure. She loved him… Or had done, at some point.

Before he could continue down that spiral of despair, a memory came to him. They'd been lying in bed, speaking about working towards the greater good. Words niggled in his head… Something important to what he was thinking right now…

"_I know I would sacrifice myself to protect you too. Without hesitation_."

"Mustang?" Grumman called softly after knocking on the door. "Time to go."

Rubbing his tired face with his hands, Roy stood and exited the room, keeping a tight lid of everything in his mind. He felt a little surer of himself, but that could all be dealt with later. Control, that was what he needed. If he wanted to get through this meeting without setting himself – unintentionally – on fire, then that was essential.

* * *

"Maes!" Riza shouted. Something _ping_ed off the metal cabinet next to her head and she instinctively ducked. Panic drove her forward as she desperately tried to find her son. "Maes!" she screamed again, her terror overwhelming her. Riza's breaths were coming fast and short, her body struggling to keep up with what she so desperately wanted it to do.

Run and find her son.

The gunfire stopped her short, the fear of losing her boy in this fight freezing her on the spot.

"Mum?!"

She gasped, surging upwards. Her head whipped back and forth, searching for Maes. Gunshots still sounded around her but that didn't matter anymore. Not when she'd finally gotten a response after ten minutes of searching.

"Maes!"

"Mum!"

The terror in his voice broke her heart and when she finally saw him, hands clamped over his ears to try and block out the sound of gunfire. Another bullet popped off as she reached him, causing her to duck again and Maes squeeze his eyes shut tightly. Riza covered his body with his, hugging him tightly to her chest.

"It's all right, baby," she reassured him. "I've got you."

She searched for a way out of their situation. The door to her right was open. Flashes of gunfire popped from behind it. There was another door across the room, leading to a hallway which would take them back to their quarters and out the line of fire.

"Maes, we need to move." He stiffened but nodded. As Riza removed her arms from around his shoulders, Maes clamped onto her hand, holding it in a death grip. Riza couldn't extract it even if she wanted to, but that was all right by her. Again, she drew on the strength Maes gave her. More than anything, she needed to protect him and get them to safety.

All was going well as they fled, but a hand on Riza's shoulder had her spinning in place. Maes was jerked in her grip and he cried out, however it was silenced as a man put his hand over Maes' mouth, silencing him. Riza instantly began to struggle, gearing up to snarl at the man to _get off her son_, but was stopped short by a hand over her own mouth.

Still, she fought it.

"Calm yourself, Miss Riza," Gluttony purred in her ear. "Change of plans, you're coming with us. We have to greet our guests after all."

Her eyes widened as she was forced to walk. Why? Why were they going _towards_ the gunfire? Maes needed to get away from them, whoever they were.

She was shoved into the hanger which led to the outside. Riza had been through here a few times, leaving to go on a mission to retrieve weapon parts. The large doors towered high even at the opposite end of the room – one hundred metres away. There was a hole in the metal, the edges jagged and smouldering with embers. It had been blasted clean through. Jeeps continued to pour in from the outside, bringing the cold northern breeze with it. Riza shivered as it reached her even at this distance. Glancing to her right, she saw Maes still being restrained by one of Gluttony's men and it made her blood boil in anger.

She struggled again, her speech muffled behind Gluttony's disgusting hand. Irritated, he finally removed it to quieten her.

"Miss Riza," he stressed. "I think it would be wise if you remained silent. We all know what happens when you put your foot in it," he threatened, calling back to the time she'd been attacked by the man for simply because she protested against her son witnessing a murder.

"This isn't his fight," she snarled, jerking her arms against Gluttony's hold. He pulled tightly backwards. The action was agony on her shoulder joints. Riza gasped in pain. "Let him go!"

"This was his fight when _you_ decided to drag him into it," Gluttony hissed.

"Bastard," she spat. She did no such thing. _He'd_ threatened to kill Maes and had brought him along as insurance so she would do as she was told.

Gluttony chuckled. "That may be true, my dear, but let's not forget your part in all of this too."

Anger mixed with dread in her stomach as he spoke. She knew it was because his words rang with truth. She'd left her husband for dead on the side of the road. She didn't even know if he was still alive at this point. He had to be. Riza would _know_ if he was dead. She was sure of it.

"That's far enough Gluttony!" someone shouted from the opposition. Her captor shoved her forwards harshly and she stumbled, falling to her knees.

"Mum!" Maes shouted from her side, reaching to grab her tightly and help her up. Riza wrapped her arms around him, relieved that he was okay. She pulled them both off to the left and out the line of fire, but Gluttony's men appeared from nowhere and blocked her path.

She was stuck.

"Gluttony. Step forward."

He chuckled in response. "With a welcome party like that? I don't think so."

"Let the woman and boy go –"

"I don't think so either," he replied. Gluttony grabbed Riza by her upper arm, thrusting her forward in front of him. Of course, she clutched Maes tight to her body, trying to shield him from everything that was happening in front of them. He didn't need to see these soldiers pointing a gun at him or his mother. Her mind ran a mile a minute, stumbling over itself, as she tried to think of a way to get Maes out of here and out of danger. "I know how important they are. Especially to _you_."

"Let them go, or we will use force."

Gluttony grinned. His smile reminiscent of a shark. "Go on then," Gluttony urged, voice booming across to the soldiers. They shifted their stances, levelling their weapons more securely at their enemy. "Shoot me."

"_Stop!_" a voice echoed in the large room. The soldiers paused but their weapons remained trained on them. There was an uncertainty between their ranks, obviously startled by the sudden cry.

But Riza wasn't uncertain. No, she was _deadly_ certain that she knew that voice. She'd recognise it anywhere. It was the voice she'd longed to hear for the last three years.

From within the crowd, her husband pushed forward and simply stared both in shock and disbelief.

He…

He was alive.

He was _alive_.

"Dad?" Maes whispered. He spun in her arms which was easy enough because Riza was too dumbstruck to keep her hold on him. "Dad –!"

"Get back here, _boy_," Gluttony ordered. He reached for Maes and Riza snapped out of her trance. She kicked his arm, throwing him off balance and she reached for her son, bundling him in her arms and taking off at a run. She gripped Maes' hand tightly, pulling him away and towards their freedom.

The soldiers in front of them lifted their weapons and trained them on Riza. She gasped, stumbling as her heart rose in her throat. Pulling Maes against her body, she turned and shielded him from them, putting her body between Maes and the bullets.

But they never came.

Instead, there was an intense heat. Eyes popping open she saw a wall of flame cutting the two of them off from both sides.

There was only one person who would be able to do that.

A gap appeared in the flames and Roy walked through them.

He looked thin. There were dark bags under his eyes, and he looked like he'd aged ten years since she'd last seen him. There were streaks of grey in his hair which was dishevelled and untamed, a long way from the artfully rumpled look he'd created years ago. The biggest change she'd noticed was his eyes. They'd always been so full of life and laughter before she'd taken that away from him. Now they looked empty and in a constant state of sadness. They were hollow, a shell of the greatness they'd once been.

_You did that to him_.

"Riza," he breathed. It looked like he was seeing a ghost. Riza knew her expression imitated his because she'd just discovered that he was _alive_. All those years worrying and never really knowing…

She broke down.

"Roy," she sobbed, bringing a hand to her mouth to try and stifle her tears. "You're alive?"

He strode forward and at the same time, both threw their arms around each other. Riza sobbed against him, taking in the smell that was wholly _him_ – something she'd missed for the last three years.

"I'm alive," he answered. "Maes," he gasped, pulling away, his eyes finding his son's. Maes was standing apart from them, watching the exchange with wet eyes. His tears were already falling down his face.

"Dad," Maes whispered, voice breaking.

"Come here, son," he commanded, opening his arms. Riza felt her heart break in two. She'd kept both of them apart. She'd willingly let them use Maes against her so she could supply their terrorist operation. Maes had witnessed things no child – no, no _person_ – should ever have to.

Riza had done that to them.

"Get her!" they heard Gluttony yell from behind them.

"Let's go," Roy ordered.

"Take Maes," Riza urged, ushering her son back into his father's arms. "Get him to safety."

"You're coming too," Roy demanded, eyes frantic.

"Roy, they want me, not Maes. Take him and get him _out_ of here –"

"Not without you." His reply was quiet. She barely heard him. But the tone… It was so broken that Riza was powerless to resist.

"Get Wrath on the line. Code Red," Gluttony barked. "Get him here _now_!"

The gunfire started up again from behind them, but they were firing blindly into the flames. Luckily, the family were already away and out of sight, behind the opposition's lines.

"Get them to the lift!" a blonde man shouted before turning to bark orders at his troops. Roy nodded and ushered Riza in front of him, a hand guiding the small of her back, letting her lead the way to their escape.

Behind them, after a few minutes of escaping, there was an explosion. The family stopped, frozen in place and at the implication of what that meant. Roy and Riza shared a look. That couldn't have been good. Riza lunged for the edge of the catwalk, peering over as her eyes frantically searched for the damage that had been caused. The smoke was too thick. She couldn't see a damn thing.

She could put a stop to this…

"Riza, let's go," Roy urged, clutching Maes' hand tightly.

She could… She just needed to –

"_Riza_," Roy urged, voice desperate. Turning, she saw how terrified she looked. She'd just found him again – found out he was alive – and not she was considering leaving him behind again. That was what he feared, and there was a part of her that screamed at her not to. But… If she could put a stop to this…

Surely, she should try?

"Mum…"

"Let's go," she forced out, turning away from the railing.

Roy watched her walk past him but followed close behind.

During the infiltration, a lot of damage had been done to the facility. There were scorch marks on the ground, the metal was warped in places, and there were bodies on the floor. Roy pulled Maes against his body to shield him from view and their son didn't struggle, didn't fight against it.

The lift shaft was stuck at shoulder height. A light flashed on the display inside, signalling a warning of the blockage below it. Sure enough, there was a large piece of metal stopping it from descending even lower.

"Up you go," Roy muttered to Maes, pushing their son up and into the lift. Another explosion sounded behind them, much closer, making them all cringe at the volume. Roy hopped up even quicker, turning and looking at Riza expectantly, holding out his hand to help her up.

Except her attention was elsewhere.

"Riza?" Roy called to her quietly. His voice barely carried over the sound of the battle beneath them, but it managed. He could always find his way through to her, after all.

She met his gaze, eyes shining with tears.

"Mum?" Maes whimpered. "Mum, please. Get in." He was on his hands and knees, fingers gripping over the lip, his knuckles white.

"I love you," she simply replied. Realisation dawned on Roy's face as she spoke those words, her decision made. "_Both_ of you," she added, pointedly meeting Roy's gaze.

She slapped the up button on the lift, causing the machinery to whir in response and the doors to close. It was an industrial lift, so there were just a grating and glass between them. It began to rise, taking her family to safety.

She'd both caused them so much pain, it was about time she did something to make up for that.

Riza turned around.

"Mum? Mum!" Maes shrieked behind her, beating on the glass. She gasped a sob at the sound and took off at a run, heading back down the catwalk towards the explosions still sounding.

"Riza!" Roy screamed and she stumbled but continued to forge ahead. She had to. If she didn't, everyone here would die.

"_Do you believe in working for the greater good?_" Roy had asked her in bed one night before Maes was born.

"_That's a strange question to ask_," she'd chuckled, grasping his hand tightly. His grip on her waist had tightened, drawing her further back against his chest.

"_Humour me_."

Riza considered it. "_Yes,_" she replied. "_I think that we all have a part to play in making the world a better place_."

"_What if it meant sacrificing yourself?_"

"_Roy?_" She'd turned in his embrace, concern written all over her face. "_What's this about?_"

"_Nothing, really_," he shrugged, not meeting her eyes and instead drawing a pattern with his index finger on her bare shoulder. "_Just something I was watching the other day_."

Riza pressed a hand to his cheek, realising exactly what he was talking about. Two days ago, he'd almost lost control of his alchemy. He'd almost burned her and had felt incredibly guilty about it ever since. He was afraid of hurting her again. She'd promised to watch his back though. What kind of best friend or wife would she be if she couldn't talk her husband down?

"_I'll watch your back, I promise. I won't let you lose control_."

"_But what if I do?_" The fear in his voice told her she'd been right on mark with her assumption.

"_We'll handle it. We always do_."

"_What if that isn't good enough? What if I kill –_"

Riza cupped his jaw. "_I won't let that happen_."

"_What if_," he whispered. "_I had to sacrifice myself for you. Would you forgive me_?"

"_Please don't talk of such things_," she begged, feeling her stomach tighten with dread.

"_I… Please, I need to know._"

"_It won't ever happen… But yes, I would forgive you. Because I know I would sacrifice myself to protect you too. Without hesitation. That's how much I love you._"

She walked back into the fight to protect her husband and her son. It was the right thing to do. It would save everyone here and it _had_ to be Riza that did it because she was the only one who knew how.

Their screams echoed after her, however they were muffled behind the barrier, lowering in volume as they rose higher, moving out of harm's way.

Good.

They didn't need to see this and Riza didn't want them to see her like this.

Arriving in the hanger where they'd left the fight, Riza ignored the bodies littering the floor.

"Get your men out of here _now_," she urged a blonde-haired shoulder. He didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled over to an injured ginger-haired shoulder, grasping him under the arms and pulling him out of the way.

Gluttony staggered forwards out of the fire, face twisted in a snarl. The other man stood next to him – Riza remembered she'd heard Gluttony call for someone called Wrath – looking equally displeased. This must be him.

"You _bitch_," Gluttony snarled. "You initiated all of this!"

"Did you not expect me to fight back after everything you've done to me? To my family?"

She'd hacked into the computer system – with help from Maes – and sent their location to an old friend of her. It had taken so long because in the first two years they'd both had a constant shadow and guard that followed them. Apparently, Riza had earned Gluttony's trust, and this last year was spent learning the system and how to work it. Said "old friend" was high ranking in the military and would have the manpower and ability to infiltrate Gluttony's lair.

"You came willingly," he bit back.

"In order to protect my husband and my son!" Riza shouted. "You wanted to do nothing more than torture Roy. You used my son against both me and him. That's unforgiveable to start with. Then you wanted to turn Roy against us, against himself, in order to do your dirty work."

"Enough of this," the newcomer – Wrath – spat. He whipped his sword out to the right, flourishing it and getting ready to strike. "Let's end this."

"Let's," Riza growled.

As the two monsters surged at her, they were stopped short, mouths hanging open in shock.

Riza felt the heat before she saw it. Her body begun to glow bright orange as the heat crept up the bare skin of her arms. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was warm, like how she felt when lying in bed in Roy's arms, or when she hugged Maes while he was beaming, so proud of himself for what he'd managed to accomplish.

The heat around her intensified. She knew because the two men took a step back, eyes still wide with surprise.

"Impossible…" Gluttony declared quietly.

"How…"

"My father designed this technique. I was trained. There's more than one Flame Alchemist in this world."

"You… You hid this from me?!"

Riza scoffed. Her flames pulsed, expelling heat and fire away from her body, but towards them. A warning. "Of course, I did. I had to protect my father's legacy and my family." She paused, the flames reaching their peak. She knew after this attack she would be spent. The building would collapse on top of her, leaving her buried under the rubble. Having this conversation would only give the rest of the soldiers and her family more time to escape.

A tear fell down her cheek as she thought she would never see them again.

_And I just got Roy back_…

"_But yes, I would forgive you. Because I know I would sacrifice myself to protect you too. Without hesitation. That's how much I love you._"

The place erupted in heat and fire. A blast hit the two men and they evaporated into thin air. Riza didn't think too much about what had just happened to their bodies, because she would vomit. Metal screamed around her in the heat, bending and melting, the molten metal hitting the floor like water. Pipes burst, firing gas into the air and creating explosions above her head. The lift shaft buckled and snapped, the lift itself falling and crashing to the ground, sending metal and glass flying everywhere.

Riza felt her vision greying. She'd never used this much before. She was at her limit, ready to pass out.

_Just like Roy had done when you left him_.

In a way, she felt she deserved this fate. She'd abandoned her husband and sided with the enemy. To protect Roy, yes, but she'd still developed and created guns and weapons that were used to kill people. She'd killed ten people in front of her son and then subjected him to this world instead of letting him remain with his father where he would be safe and loved. It had been a panicked decision, but she should have fought to keep Maes out of it. In hindsight, given his character, Riza didn't think Gluttony would have allowed it anyway.

Regardless, she should have been better for both of them.

Her body hit the ground painfully, the warmth from her flames dissipating. In its place there was the searing heat from her destruction, the smell of gas, burning, and melting metal.

Yes, she should have been better.

Her tears continued to fall but they evaporated in the heat.

_Should have been better_…

* * *

Roy walked down the hallway towards the exit of Gluttony's facility. His footsteps were heavy on the linoleum floor. His whole body ached and was exhausted. He was emotionally spent after the hellish last few days. He was still reeling, trying to comprehend everything.

Riza… She'd walked away once more… to protect them both.

"_I love you. _Both_ of you_."

Roy sniffed, wiping away a tear with the back of his hand.

"Dad?" Maes asked quietly, peering up at his father worriedly.

"I'm all right," Roy replied, voice barely above a whisper. He placed a hand on Maes' head, rubbing it and pulling him against his side, giving his shoulders a quick squeeze as they walked. Maes leaned heavily against him, a hand lifting to clutch his jacket tightly. "You've gotten so tall," he added, a sob interrupting his laugh. "I can't believe it."

Maes peered up at him, eyes shining but wearing a small smile on his face. "I'm catching up to you," he replied with a sad but cheeky grin.

Roy stumble to a stop.

"_I'm catching up to you, Daddy!_" seven-year-old Maes declared loudly, giggling happily as his father lifted him in the air and swung him around.

"Dad?!" Maes called to him, but Roy didn't hear him. He was lost in the memory. Maes' laugh, _Riza's_ laugh, how effortless it felt to love and give joy to his son…

Roy crumpled to the floor, overwhelmed by his grief.

"Dad!"

She was gone.

He wrapped his arms around Maes' shoulders, crushing his son against him. Roy sobbed into his shoulder, pressing his face against his navy jumper. His tears wet the fabric while his hands clutched it desperately, needing something to cling to as his grief overtook his entire being.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered repeatedly.

"Dad, you're scaring me," Maes replied, voice wavering.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough," he finally admitted out loud. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from all of this."

"Dad…"

"I couldn't save her," Roy bawled. His hands slipped from Maes arm's. They fell to hit the floor, hands splaying against the linoleum. His back arched as he heaved a breath, tears splattering against the off-white tile. "I couldn't help your mother. I'm sorry.

"Please… Please forgive me."

It wasn't fair to unload all of this on Maes. He was too young to understand. He'd just lost his mother. Roy had just lost his wife… They needed time to… Time…

They needed more time.

Oh, how Roy had wished for that so often over the last three years.

Maes' hands rested on Roy's shoulders. Again, the father felt guilty for not being strong enough for his son. Hands gripped his upper arms, guiding him upwards. He looked miserably into his son's eyes, seeing the same emotion reflected back at him.

"I'm sorry too, Dad," Maes whispered. "Mum –" his voice broke and Roy brought up a hand to grip his shoulders in support. "Mum always told me how sorry she was about what she did. She used to cry at night. I heard her," he sniffed. "While I was pretending to sleep. She missed you so much," he whispered. "She felt so guilty… But she said she did it to protect you. She thought about you every day. I know she did."

"What?" Roy asked in disbelief. In the back of his mind he thought it was incredibly odd that his son was telling him like this. It should be the other way around, a father comforting his son.

"Roy," a hoarse voice called from down the hallway. "Maes."

They both froze. In sync, their heads snapped up to look at the doorway where they'd walked through just moments ago before he'd broken down.

Riza walked through the door, skin covered in soot, but _alive_. She was propped up by Havoc as she walked, a hand clutching her side.

"Mum…" Maes breathed.

Roy's hand dropped from Maes' shoulders, hitting the floor as he stared.

He couldn't move.

"Mum!" Maes cried, running to her.

Roy staggered to his feet. But how… She'd been burned in the fire. The explosion should have… killed her.

Riza removed her arm from around Havoc's shoulder. She tipped as she lost her balance, but Havoc righted her. Riza clutched Maes to her body tightly as he threw his arms around her midsection.

"You're okay!" Maes cried into her stomach, her voice thick with emotion. His sobs were loud as they echoed down the hallway.

"I'm all right Maes," she soothed, her own voice cracking. As she stroked their son's hair in comfort, Riza lifted her eyes and met Roy's.

"Roy?" she whispered, almost fearful of his reaction. Now they were out of the fight and in a moment of peace, she realised they hadn't seen each other in three years, so it was understandable she would be uncertain how to act.

_Three years ago, she'd left you to die._

_Three years ago, she took your son away from you – _

Roy shook those thoughts from his head, stumbling towards his small family.

Three years he'd longed to see her face again, to speak with her. For three years he'd wallowed in his own pity and grief after he felt like he'd messed everything up. And now he was unable to speak.

He'd beaten himself up over what had happened. Left conflicted, Roy was still unsure where this left them, but all that mattered to him right now was that she was _alive_.

When Roy thought Riza was dead it didn't matter about those thoughts that had ran through his head a moment ago. It didn't matter what had happened three years ago because she'd come back to him. On that catwalk she'd left them both, but it was in order to sacrifice herself to keep them safe.

_Because I know I would sacrifice myself to protect you too. Without hesitation. That's how much I love you._

She still loved him, cared for him. That was evident just in her eyes as she declared her love for him in their last moments.

When Roy reached them, he cupped her face gently in his hands and kissed her. Riza whimpered against his lips, her tears beginning to wet his fingers. After breaking apart for breath he kissed her again chastely before wrapping his arms tightly around her. Riza clutched at his back, holding him tight as she began to sob. The three of them all cried together, finally reunited.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Riza whispered into the dark room. Roy had been dozing – she'd been able to tell by the rate of his breathing – but she couldn't keep it in any longer. She needed to tell him. He said it didn't matter, but it did. It really _did_ matter.

She'd abandoned him when he needed her. It was to protect him, it always had been, but she'd still left him in front of their home, unconscious and bleeding. For three years she'd been uncertain if he was alive or not.

"Riza?" he murmured. His voice was thick with sleep. "What time is it?"

"I'm so sorry," she repeated, ignoring his question. She swung her legs out of her bed – a single on the opposite side of the infirmary as him. That stunt with her alchemy had left her drained so she was under watch until she regained her strength back. "For everything I did and for leaving you back there –"

"Riza –"

"I abandoned you," she whispered. "I didn't want to. I had no other choice. I couldn't let them get their hands on you and weaponize you."

"_Riza_ –"

"I couldn't let them use Maes and I against you. And don't say it doesn't matter anymore, because it _does_."

"Listen to me," he urged, exiting his own bed and striding over. Maes was asleep on his own bed in the corner, wiped out after his emotionally trying day. He knelt in front of her, clutching her hands in his, eyes earnest as he tried to convey how sincere his words were. "I understood that. I knew you were a hostage, but I kept think about your words."

"I didn't mean it," she cried desperately. "Truly, I didn't! You are everything to me, Maes too, you always have been," she sobbed.

Roy hushed her gently, offering a reassuring smile. "It's okay, I know that now."

Riza sighed in frustration, bowing her head. "I just… I panicked," she whispered. "I needed to get the attention off you." When she lifted her head, her eyes were wet. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Roy straightened where he kneeled, wrapping his arms around her body. "Riza, I love you. I always have and always will. At first, I was confused, angry, bitter. I didn't know what to believe." She stiffened under his arms. "But another set of your words echoed in my ear and continued to do so as I searched for you. These kept me sane and gave me hope."

"What words?" she asked, confused.

""_I know I would sacrifice myself to protect you too. Without hesitation. That's how much I love you._" Those words. I kept thinking about what you said that night after Grumman recruited me to find you. It was hard – on some days it felt impossible – but I never lost hope and I never gave up."

Riza sobbed loudly – loud enough to wake Maes – and buried her head in her hands, shoulders shaking as she cried. Roy bundled her up and held her tightly.

How he'd missed doing this. He'd missed his son and his wife so much and now they were _back_. They were alive and they were safe. That was all that mattered to him.

"I forgive you, Riza. I forgive you for everything. You did it for a reason and to protect me. I appreciate that very much because I know I wouldn't have been strong enough to withstand the threat of Gluttony using your lives against me so I would do their bidding. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself after the destruction I would have no doubt caused.

"So, thank you."

There was a hand on Roy's shoulder, and he twisted his head to see Maes standing beside him, his eyes wet too.

"Come here, Maes," Roy ushered, opening an arm so he could join in on their circle. Without hesitation he threw his arms around his mother and father, hands fisting in their clothing as he tried to hold them as tightly as possible.

It had been trying, it had been hell, it had been a rollercoaster of emotion, but they were finally back together again. Their family had been revived from the ashes that Gluttony had left it in three years ago, and Roy was completely happy with it, even after everything he went through.

They were finally all together.


	7. trapped

**Royai Week Day 7: Trapped**

**Summary: **_During a firefight Roy and Riza are trapped in a room while the building burns and collapses around them. They must figure out a way to escape before it's too late._

* * *

"You _can't_ use alchemy on the lock," Riza stressed, eyes frantically searching the fallen rubble before them, desperate to find a way out. "There's too much gas in the air from that valve." She nodded with her head, eyes returning to the wreckage. Roy's head snapped towards it.

"Damn, I didn't even notice."

"It's a good job I'm here then," she quipped, trying to soothe the uncomfortable feeling forming in her stomach. This wasn't good. They needed to get _out_.

"Definitely," he agreed. "All right, what are our options?" he asked, thinking out loud.

"We can try and shift that rubble," Riza offered, holstering her gun and approaching the collapsed wall blocking their exit. She stopped. "There's increased heat on the other side," she murmured to herself. Looking up, there was a gap in the stones. Black smoke was beginning to funnel through the gaps in the rocks slowly. "Fire."

"Shit."

"Agreed. All right help me with this," she commanded, beginning to shove some rubble away from one of the bigger boulders. Roy appeared at her right, helping her lift and roll it away. More rubble fell into its place as it displaced the small rocks. One dropped down from higher above, causing them to jump back if they wanted to keep their toes. It _thudded_ onto the floor but left a gap at the top.

Unfortunately, more black smoke begun to billow through.

Riza felt her stomach drop into the centre of the earth.

"Let's keep moving," Roy stated, his jaw clenched as he moved another larger boulder on his own.

"I don't think we should –"

"Riza," he begged her, expression desperate. Their eyes met and she couldn't say no to him. Despite the crushing defeat that hung over the room at the sight of that black smoke and the feeling of the intense heat, Riza nodded and moved to help him. They created a larger hole, big enough for someone to squeeze through.

"I don't want to die in here," Roy stated quietly as they sized up the gap. "And I don't think you do either."

"That doesn't mean we should be careless," Riza replied carefully.

Roy nodded. "I agree. But, in this situation, risks need to be taken." He turned his head, gaze meeting her own. "If we want to get out alive, we need to try."

After a moment, she nodded. "All right."

"You go first," he offered. "As much as I don't want to throw you face first into danger, it's clear you're better at sizing up a situation than I am." Riza nodded, but as she moved to begin her climb, she was restrained by a hand on her wrist. "Be careful."

Riza smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "I will."

"I'll be right behind you."

Riza slipped through the gap with ease. She landed like a cat, keeping low to the ground to avoid the black smoke above her head. The heat in the room was bordering on unbearable and she could hear the fire from the next room over. She just needed to keep to the right and exit through the hole which had been made in the wall by the rubble.

"Sir, come through," she called. There was a _thud_ behind her and Riza spun, peering through the gloom. She couldn't see the wall of rubble. Her stomach clenched at the thought he was trapped on the other side and unable to escape. "Sir!" she shouted, panic lacing her tone.

"I'm right here," he replied from somewhere to her right. Riza sighed in relief.

"Don't do that to me!"

"Were you that worried about me Lieutenant?" he quipped, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Do you doubt my abilities that much?"

"Of course," she replied. If he was going to tease her about it then two could play at that game.

"You wound me, Lieutenant."

"I'll wound you if you don't get your butt moving so we can get out of here," she replied, carefully picking her way through the gap she'd discovered earlier. Sweat prickled over her skin, drenching it. Her thick uniform hung on her frame heavily in the heat, her shirt sticking to her back like a second skin. Her face felt filthy, the substance coating her skin a mixture of soot, ash, and sweat.

She couldn't wait to get out of this fucking building.

They'd arrived with the intention of questioning a suspect, but the bastard has used alchemy to destroy the building from the inside out, causing collapses in the structure. Now, a fire was tearing through the building and the walls were threatening to cave in above them.

"The stairs should be just up… here…"

A wall of rubble blocked their path.

"Shit."

"Let's move it."

They tried, but nothing budged. Roy finally managed to shift a rock, but another fell in its place, nicking his arm and slicing through is skin. With a hiss he clutched the wound, backing up and effectively giving up on that idea.

"We're…"

"Don't say it," Roy snapped, but not unkindly.

"Sir –"

"_Don't_. We can't die here. I refuse to." A cough overtook his body and Riza spun in her crouch, seeing the smoke behind them growing thicker. They were running out of time.

"What do you propose?" she asked quietly, the reality of their situation – and the outcome – already setting into her bones. It left her slightly breathless and afraid.

She didn't want to die. They had so much left to do.

"I'm not going to sit here and accept it," he replied, voice rising in volume. Standing from his crouch – and wincing in pain – Roy approached the wall of rubble again and begun to move it. Riza watched the stones helplessly before picking out another loose stone shifting. If it fell, it would hit Roy.

She dove for him just as it teetered, pulling him aside. Instead of striking his head, it hit his hand. With a surprised and pained cry, he staggered to the side, kept upright by Riza.

"Sir, _please_!" she cried. "Stop!"

"I can't!" he replied, anger seeping into his tone. "I can't let us die in here. We've got shit left to do and I won't condemn you of all people to a fate like this!"

Silence fell around them. Recovering from her surprise, Riza gripped his hand tightly and pulled it towards her, examining his wounds. They weren't deep but they were bleeding profusely. She sat on the ground by the rubble wall and tugged him down next to her. The smoke was lowering, a bad sign.

"Don't ask me to give up," he whispered.

"I'm not," Riza replied, shaking her head.

"I won't let you die here, Riza," he added. "I can't let that happen."

"And I can't let _you_ die here either," she stressed. "Acting without thinking will get you killed. That last boulder almost hit you in the head."

Roy chuckled, but there was a hint of sadness in his laugh. "It might have knocked some sense into me." Riza offered him a quick smile.

"It might have."

"I'm sorry. For getting us into this mess."

There was a crack above them and they ducked. The ceiling collapsed above them, shifting the smoke so it could rise upwards and away from them. For a brief second, breathing was easier, but now the heat was as intense as ever. Riza didn't realise it until afterwards, but Roy shielded her body with his own, his arms tight around her shoulders. She noticed when he finally moved, but never removed his arms from around her shoulders.

Looking up, her stomach sank as they saw more rubble had fallen. Sharing a look, both came to the same conclusion.

They were trapped.

"Come on," Roy urged, jumping up and headfirst into the black smoke that now shrouded the room. He coughed loudly as he tried to shift rubble, but Riza grabbed his hand, tugging him down.

"Sir, you _can't_ –"

"I can," he snapped, struggling to stand again. If he did, his entire head and shoulders would be shrouded in black smoke.

"_Roy_ –"

"Don't ask me to let you die!" The only sound in the room was the distant – but creeping ever closer – crackle of fire. She watched him with sad eyes, understanding of his plight, but there was nothing they could do. Trying to shift that rubble would injure them. Not to mention the fact that to make any decent kind of progress, they would need to stand up which would put them amid the harmful smoke. "Don't," Roy added, pleading. "I don't want to do that to you."

Riza gripped his hand tightly, pulling it into her lap after he sunk to a sitting position again. His entire body screamed defeat, a feeling they both shared.

"I know," Riza replied softly, feeling her throat begin to tickle as the intensity of the fire increased, therefore adding more smoke to the room. "I don't want to do that to you either."

"I led us in here, _I_ –"

"Made the correct call and this was an unfortunate circumstance," Riza interrupted, finishing his thought. "I made the choice myself to walk in here. I made that choice when I stepped into work today. The only comfort this… end with bring, is that you're here by my side." She huffed a humourless laugh. "As much as I don't want that to happen."

"I… Agreed." Riza met Roy's gaze. They were shimmering with tears however she wasn't sure if it was because of emotion or the choking air that was becoming more suffocating by the minute. She wanted to believe it was the former. "As much as I don't want you here, I'm glad you're by my side."

Another crack sounded above them, dropping plaster and wood into the room they were in. Again, Roy wrapped his arms around her shoulders, shielding Riza from the rubble. After it had passed, they didn't move. Roy buried his face in her neck and Riza followed suit. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears escaping and hitting the skin of his neck.

"I love you," he whispered. Her stomach clenched, because if he was saying that then this really was the end.

"I love you too," she replied, shifting her hold on him to grip him tighter, her hands fisting in the shirt underneath his jacket.

Nothing more was said. Nothing more needed to be said. Their whole lives they'd spent their time not saying what they really felt. That declaration meant more to them both than hours-worth of conversation.

If this was to the be the end, then Riza was glad that she got to hold Roy Mustang as she slipped away. All she'd ever needed was him.

* * *

Riza was moving and moving fast. Opening her eyes, she saw blinding white light pass over her head, connected to a white ceiling. Hurried voices sounded around her, a murmur with an occasional barked order. There was a flash of blonde hair and her head lolled, trying to see who was by her side.

"Hawkeye," a familiar voice whispered. "We've got you. Both of you. You'll be okay."

There was a flash of blue and blonde then a pressure on her hand. With a sigh she felt herself slipping but was comforted by the fact Havoc was by her side.

Both of them… That meant Roy was here too. Where was he? Was he okay? Would she be all right?

"I don't know if you can hear me," Havoc stated. The pressure on her hand increased then relaxed. "But just relax. You're going to be all right," he added fiercely. Riza thought it was maybe for his benefit rather than her own. Giving his hand a quick squeeze in response, she heard a gasp as Havoc realised that she _could_ hear him.

"Lieutenant Havoc, this is as far as you go," someone said. Riza heard them faintly, already drifting again but the pressure on her hand was gone. "If we want to save her, we need to take her now…"

She missed his presence already.

"Get her prepped for the procedure," someone barked. "Colonel Mustang is in Surgery One so we're going to Surgery Two."

"Is he all right?"

"He's stable. It was a success, but we're not out of the woods yet."

Riza relaxed on her trolley. She may be trapped in this weakened state – unable to focus her eyes, unable to move her body, unable to speak – but she'd had all her questions answered.

He'd be all right.

Now it was her turn to survive.

_Do it for yourself and do it for him_.

Those words echoed around her head as she finally lost consciousness.

It was time to fight. And fight, she did.


End file.
